The Sins of the Dead
by DSpaceZ
Summary: Ren ran away from home 5 years ago. As he returns, he avoids his everyone, saying its for the best. But he cant keep running away. Can he forgive himself and move on? His world will change as he meets and falls in love with girls with the same face as the one he loves and tries to figure out why they all look familiar. OCxBraceletGirlsxRay. M for lemons and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1 (New Version)

**...I never learn do i? Well guess who is back with a Yugioh ARC V Fanfiction! I have had these ideas for a while, so i wanted to post one of them to see the kind of reaction i would get, hopefully, positive. Does this mean im back permanently? I dont know. Am i going to update my other stories? I dont know. Will i ever finish a story? I dont know. Im just writing my ideas and adding chapters. I update when i can and when i want. i hope you can respect that. If you are waiting for any of my stories for the next chapter, better go do something else because i dont know when im going to update, if ever. M is rated for lemons in the future and dark themes. Also, everyone is 2 years older in this fanfic, meaning everyone is at least 16, with Reiji and my OC at 18 years old. Anyway, enjoy!**

**NOTE: This chapter is a redone. I changed the archetype from Vendread to a new one, Enterror. Its basically the evil version of Yuya Entermate. The reason why i did it was because Vendread didnt really work with story that well. What i need are names for the cards. Just like Evil**

* * *

"Hey, wake up." A man said to a teenager laying down.

The teenager opened his eyes slowly to look at the man who woke him up. By the uniform and from the brief glance when he entered, it was the bus driver. The teen sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Finally. I have been trying to wake you up for the past 5 minutes and you wouldnt wake up. If this wasnt the last stop, i would probably take off and leave you sleeping."

The teen yawned and looked at the driver. "My apologies, sir. I just hadnt a good night of sleep in a while."

"It is quite alright. Its not the first time someone falls asleep on a bus." The driver said going back to his place behind the wheel.

The teen got up and stretched, a few pops being heard as he groaned. He put on the trench coat he was using as a blanket and grabbed the backpack that he was using as a pillow and walked out of the bus.

"Miami City… i havent been here in ages." He says as he looked around the city, his sight stopping at a window in front of him. He had black and red hair, with one being on top and the other at the bottom respectively while the red went longer, reaching his shoulders. He had blue eyes. He was wearing a black long-flowing trench coat with a dark red t-shirt, black pants and black shoes. He had a brown belt with a holster on the side where a black rectangle-shaped object was inside. On one of his fingers, there was a silver ring with 5 gems in them, each with a different color. Blue, White, Purple, Black and Green

"_The last time you were here was 5 years ago, right?_" He heard a voice tell him as he started walking. Of course, only he could hear him. He looked to the side and found his partner in dueling, Scar.

_Thats correct. I believe it made 5 years a few days ago._ The young man thought back to him. He just had to think for his partner to hear him. This way, people wont think he is crazy by talking to thin air

_"Yeah, kind of ironic if you ask me, Ren. Strong Ishijima is the Champion because Sakaki Yusho didnt show up and five years later, his son defeats him." _Scar said as he kept walking beside the young man, now named Ren, in a transparent form.

_Yeah. And with a new summoning method, no less. Im proud of Yuya. _Ren thought with a small smile on his face.

_"Well, its kind of your job to be proud of him." _Scar said.

Ren smile disappeared. _Wonder if he thinks the same way of me. Especially if he found out what i have been doing these past 5 years. _He thought with a sad look on his face.

"_Ren, that was a year ago. You need to move on. You have a chance at a new life. To start over. And with you joining the tournament, you will be one step closer to moving on._" Scar said.

Ren chuckled dryly. _Yeah right. The minute my name is spoken outloud, people will know who i am. And if someone does their research on me, im screwed. _He thought as he reached for the inside of his coat. He took out a pair of sunglasses with black lens and put them on.

Scar sighed. When Ren puts his sunglasses on, he is trying to hide his emotions and he wants to be left alone. So he disappeared back into the deck.

* * *

"Excuse me." Ren said at a reception lady.

"Yes, how can i help you, sir?" The lady asked him.

"I had a meeting around this hour with one of the executives, but i dont know where to go." Ren said.

The lady frowned and looked up and down at Ren's attire. _Cant really blame her. I look like a homeless and probably smell like one too. _He thought. He reached into his coat again and took out a letter. "He said to give this to someone when i arrived." He said as he gave the letter to the lady. She read it over, her eyes widening for a second. "Is something wrong?"

She looked at him. "N-No, i was just suprised. You have the penthouse booked in the most expensive hotel in the city, all expenses paid until the Miami Championship is over. Its something that you dont see everyday. One moment please." The lady said as she took out one of those phones every reception has.

_Again, cant really blame her. When i found out what room i was staying at, i triple checked to make sure i wasnt wrong. _Ren thought as the lady put the phone back in its place.

"Well, im sorry to inform you, but your meeting is going to be delayed for a bit as he is in a meeting at the moment. He told me you are free to look around our school in the meantime." She said.

"Thank you, i will do just that."Ren said as he walked away.

* * *

_Okay, i can understand there being practice arenas and actual courses on Summoning Methods since some Archetypes are harder to understand than others who use the same Summoning Method, but why the hell do you need to practice your drawing using weights!? _Ren thought as he walked and watched through several windows what was happening inside.

_"This is an outrage!" _Ren turned around and found Scar looking at the Wall. It showed a program of the different Summoning methods, except… _"What kind of school doesnt teach how to Ritual Summon!?"_

_Maybe they dont think its good enough? Or perhaps they only teach the Extra Deck? _He thought a bit amused at Scar behaviour. _Besides, we dont use it, so why should you care?_

Scar just grumbled and went back into the deck.

_Maybe i should check out the dueling field next. I heard it got expanded from the last time i was here. _He thought.

* * *

_Oh fuck me. _Ren thought as he looked at the field. It did get expanded, but he wasnt focused on that. He was more focused on the people that were on the field.

_"Wow, you must have the worst luck in the world to meet them. And it hasnt even been a hour since you got here!" _Scar said with amusement.

_Yeah, dont remind me. Lets go before they notice me. _He thought before he turned around and started walking away.

_"Wait." _Slay said as Ren turned back around to look at him. _"I think you should see this."_

Ren raised an eyebrow in confusion as he walked back to the stands. He widened his eyes at what he saw.

Yuya was taking out two cards and showing them to a guy with yellow and brown hair. He took them out of Yuya hand and showed them to the three guys standing behind him.

_Something is not right. _Ren thought. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the boy holding the cards put them in his pocket and took out his Duel Disk. The thief got up to Yuya and pulled his goggles and let them go, letting them hit Yuya in the face.

Ren was starting to get angry. His anger just grew more when he saw the other boys, probably the guy grunts or something, grabbed Yuzu and three other kids and dragged them to a white square.

_Those guys are dead. _Ren thought as he started to clench his fists. The blonde bastard then took out a deck of cards and threw it on the ground.

_"AND NOW ITS PERSONAL BITCH!" _Scar said as he went up in flames. When the Action Field was activated, Ren ran into the field.

* * *

"Everyone remembers the plan?" The underling with the ponytail said.

"Yeah! We are going to give Sawatari-san some Action Cards to help in his duel!" The one with green air said.

"Sakaki Yuya has no chance of winning." The one with purple hair said.

They all laughed when suddendly, a music started playing.

**Insert Kiryu Harmonica theme.**

Everyone looked around in confusion. "What is that?" Ponytail asked.

"Is that a harmonica?" Green said.

"Where is that coming from?" Purple said.

Yuzu, who was in the tower with the other kids, also looked around, but that tune… it sounded… familiar to her.

The sound of footsteps echoed. The three underlings looked at the where they were coming from. Out of it, was a figure walking slowly towards them. When it got closer, it was clear it was male. He was the one playing the harmonica.

"Huh? Who is this guy?" Ponytail said.

Ren stopped playing the harmonica and looked at the scenery. His eyes landed on Yuzu and they softened behind the glasses he was wearing. _Still beautiful as ever. _He thought.

"I heard your little plan. Has LDS sunk so low that they need low lifes like yourselves to help them win?" Ren mocked.

The three underlings growled. "You little…!" Ponytail said.

"You are going to pay for that!" Green said.

"No one mocks us!" Purple said.

They all got their Duel Disks out and activated them.

"A 3 vs 1 Duel?" Ren said. "Thats a bit unfair…"

"Hah! Dont think you are going to get away now!" Ponytail said, smirking.

"Yeah, you dug your own grave!" Green added.

"…if you wanted to beat me by numbers, you should have brought an army." Ren said as he took his Duel Disk from his holster and put in on his arm, activating it as a red blade appeared. "Try to _satisfy_ me."

**DUEL**

**Ponytail: 4000 LP**

**Green: 4000 LP**

**Purple: 4000 LP**

**Ren: 4000 LP**

"How about you go first?" Green said.

"As for the rules, how about none of us can attack until its my turn?" Purple asked.

"That way, you might have a chance." Ponytail mocked.

"Very well. My turn. I set one monster face-down and one card face-down and end my turn." Ren simply said.

The three underlings blinked and started laughing.

"Thats all!?" Ponytail said.

"I thought you would do better than that!" Green said.

"But only a monster face down and a set card?!" Purple said.

_Geez, its the first fucking turn. And whats with the one line from each of these guys? What are they, Team Rocket?_ Ren thought.

"We'll make this quick! My turn!" Ponytail said. "I activate the Spell Card, Cost Down! By discarding one card from my hand, i can lower the Levels of all my monsters by 2 for this turn! This means i can summon my Level 5 Power Darts Shooter as a Level 3!" Ponytails said.

**_(Power Darts Shooter, LV 5, ATK: 1800, DEF: 700, Machine/Effect)_ **

"I set one card face down and end my turn." He ended.

"My turn!" Green said "I play Level Stairs! By targeting one monster on the field, i can Special Summon a monster with one level above that one! I target Power Darts Shooter and Special Summon Rocket Dart Shooter!"

**_(Rocket Dart Shooter, LV 6, ATK: 1900, DEF: 100, Machine/Effect)._**

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn! I also activate Level Stairs and target Power Darts Shooter and Special Summon Ultimate Darts Shooter!" Purple said.

**_(Ultimate Dart Shooter., LV 7, ATK: 2400, DEF: 0, Machine/Effect)._**

"Battle! Ultimate Darts Shooter attacks your face-down!" The blue machine fired a literal giant dart at Ren monster, causing an explosion.

"Enterror Crunch Hippo effect activates when its destroyed by battle. It allows me to add 1 Level 7 or higher Enterror monster from my deck to my hand. I choose Scar-Eyes." Ren said.

"I set one card face down and end my turn. Your turn, Mr. Hero." Green mocked.

Ren just stood there, not moving.

"Whats the matter?" Ponytail mocked. "Too afraid now that you see what are we capable of?"

"…thats it?" Ren said.

"Huh?" The three underlings said.

"Only monster on the field? One card face-down and nothing else protect your monster?" Ren snorted. "Geez, and here i thought LDS was supposed to be number one. My turn! Draw!" Ren said as he looked at the card he drew. _Its time. _"I, using the Scale One Enterror Broken Telescope and Scale 8 Enterror Rusty Clock, i set the Pendulum Scale!" Ren said as he placed his two monsters on his Pendulum Zone, the word 'PENDULUM' appearing between them. Two pillars of red light appeared from his sides as two monsters rose until they were high in the sky.

Broken Telescope was a little devil with horns

Rusty Clock was a pocket watch. However, as its name suggests, it was rusty as its pointers were stuck in the same place, budging but not moving.

The three undelings wre too stunned to speak.

"With this, i can now summon monsters from Level 2 to 7 at the same time! **_Powers of darkness! Open a rift in the dimensions and let chaos enter the battle field! PENDULUM SHOKAN! Appear, my monsters!_**"

A hole opened up between the two monsters as a ray of light descended.

"The dragon with scars of battle, Enterror Scar-Eyes Dragon!" Ren chanted.

Scar-Eyes was a monster with red and silver scales. It had a massive horn on its left side, while the right looked like it was ripped off. It walked on two legs and it had 3 claws on each hand. As the names suggested, both his eyes were closed, where a scar mark ran over it.

**_(LV:7 SC:4 Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/Dark ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)_**

"N-No way...!" Purple said.

"P-Pendulum Summon!?" Green said in disbelief.

"I thought only Sakaki Yuya could use it!" Ponytail commented.

_"You thought wrong, bitches!"_ Scar said as he roared.

"I activate Pendulum Power and equip it to Scar-Eyes. For every card in a Pendulum Zone, he can attack one of your monsters. Since there are two, he can attack all your monsters." Ren stated as a red aura formed around Scar. "Any last words?"

The three underlings snapped out of their shock and gritted their teeth. They looked at each other and nodded. "Trap activate!" They all said.

"Darts Bomb!" Purple said.

"At the beginning of the Battle Phase, we can activate this card. We tribute a Dart Monster on our field…" Green said.

"And deal you damage equal to its attack!" Ponytail finished.

All Trap cards started glowing. They shot a ray of light that passed entered their monsters. THe monsters then turned into orbs of orange, pink and blue and shot towards Ren.

Ren sighed. "So predictable. Trap activate! Damage Absorber! When im about to receive Effect Damage, i discard one card and negate that damage and any damage i might receive in this Chain." All of the orbs disappeared into particles. "Then, one of my monsters gain ATK equal to the damage negated." The orbs started going towards the dragon.

**(Enterror Scar-Eyes Dragon 2500 + 1800 + 1900 + 2400 = 8600 ATK)**

"8600!?" Everyone else said, shocked.

"Battle! Revendead Slayer attacks you all directly! _Spiral Flame of Destruction!_" Scar-Eyes fired black and red stream of fire from its mouth, big enough to engulf the three underlings.

**Ponytail: 4000 – 8600 = 0 LP**

**Green: 4000 – 8600 = 0 LP**

**Purple: 4000 – 8600 = 0 LP**

**Winner: Ren**

Ren looked at his defeated opponents, who were knocked out. He sighed. "I knew they were weak, but Jesus, i didnt know they were this bad!" He groaned as he pinched the bridge. "Anyway…" He turned towards the tower. "Guess i need to help them."

_Need a lift? _Ren turned towards Scar. Ren nodded and got on top of him as he jumped towards the tower at blinding speeds. He grabbed Yuzu while Scar wrapped its tail around the kids. They screamed since they didnt know what was going on. Scar turned around when he landed and jumped back to the spot they were previously in.

"Thanks Scar." Ren said petting Scar.

_"No problem." _Scar said before Ren deactivated his Duel Disk, making him disappear.

Ren turned around to face the people he just saved. _Lets hope she doesnt recognize me. _"All fo you ok?"

Yuzu stood frozen as she eyed Ren up and down. She gasped as she saw a locket hanging around his neck and a pair of glasses on his face. _The voice… the harmonica… the glasses…the locket. _"Ren?" She asked.

Ren flinched. _Dammit._ He sighed as he took of his glasses, letting Yuzu look at his blue eyes. "Yes its me, Yuzu." He said.

Yuzu put her hand over her mouth as she started to cry. "It really is you…" she said, muffled by the hand.

Ren didnt have time to react as Yuzu hugged him. He was a half a head taller than her, so she was basically putting his head on his chest while his nose was on her hair.

"I cant believe it… You really are here. Where were you!? We were so worried!" Ren tuned out the rest of what Yuzu was saying as she cried in his chest. He took a small sniff of her hair.

_She smells like roses. _Suddendly, his eyes turned from blue to red as he smiled viciously. _Maybe i should take her to one of these alleys, rip her clothes off and- _

"Everyone will be so happy to see you again!" Yuzu said.

His eyes turned back into blue. "NO!" Ren shouted as he broke the hug from Yuzu as he took two steps away from Yuzu "I cant go back."

"What!? Why!? Dont you realized how much we missed you! After you left, Yuya almost-" Yuzu said but was interrupted by Ren.

"Im sorry, Yuzu. But i just cant. I dont belong in there." Ren said as he started to walk away on the opposite direction of the bridge.

"What do you mean!? You Show is your home!" Yuzu said, grabbing him by the arm. He didnt even turn around.

Ren flinched."No. It WAS my home." He said as he pulled his arm out of Yuzu grasp. "Yuya's duel is on the other side of the bridge. You should go and see him. Dont tell Yuya you saw me, please. Goodbye."

The last thing Ren heard before he left the Action Field was Yuzu crying.

_Please understand Yuzu. Its not that i want to come back. I do. But i cant, if it means risking your life. _Ren thought as he tried to fight the tears.


	2. The Encounter and the Beginning

**Ren: Chapter 2!? NANI!?**

**Yuzu: Yeah, i guess the author finally go wrote something besides one shots.**

**Ren: Speaking of which, where is he?**

**Yuzu: He is currently in his room thinking about different stories. Since he got some of his muse back, he began thinking about other stories.**

**Ren: Really? How many has he thought?**

**Yuzu: *Pulls out massive book* Well, the 5 most recent ones were him being Isekai with Evil Heroes with Ruri and Rin with Elemental and Destiny Heroes, also they were mind controled by him. It was kind of a dark story where he was a hero and a villain at the same time.**

**Ren: So he was like an Evil Hero *chuckles*?**

**Yuzu: Haha, very funny. Moving on, the second was the existence of a Dark Synchro Dimension. The pairing was the two counterparts of that dimension and Rin. Though the counterpart is evil.**

**Ren: How evil?**

**Yuzu: Well, apparently he mindfucked Ray's counterpart to the point of obedience and he did the same thing to Rin.**

**Ren: Wow, the author has a pretty dark mind.**

**Yuzu: Cut him some slack. He was thinking some of these during class.**

**Ren: And he wasnt paying attention because…**

**Yuzu: He already done everything beforehand, so he just daydreamed about this chapter and future stories he might do. The third story was him using Cyberse. Wanna guess what the pairing is? Extra points if you guess what happened to them.**

**Ren: The bracelet girls? And their minds get switched with the Ignis?**

**Yuzu: Ding! Correct.**

**Ren: Well, at least is not as bad as the previous one.**

**Yuzu: True, but its still kind of messed up when you think about it. The fourth story is the Earthbound one?**

**Ren: Wait didnt he already did a chapter of that?**

**Yuzu: Yeah, but he is having troubles thinking about the decks. He was thinking of using the Pendulum Magicians as Dark Pendulum Monsters and then have some evil versions of the Dimensional Dragons. He would also have to think new decks for Ruri and Rin.**

**Ren: Didnt he get permission from Donjusticia to use his cards as long as he gave them credit?**

**Yuzu: He did, but he doesnt know where all of the cards are for him to find them since he cant find them by the titles. And since the chapters are really long, its hard for him to find everything.**

**Ren: Why not ask the fans for some fan cards?**

**Yuzu: He wants to, but he is too shy to ask for more cards. Even though he is writing it right now.**

**Ren: Stop breaking the 4th wall.**

**Yuzu: Sorry. There are two final ones. This one is crossed out: him being Isekai and becoming Yuri. The pairing was going to be with Ruri and Rin at first, who were being mind controlled by the Parasite Fusioner. Then some more as the story went on.**

**Ren: Wait, didnt some author post a story with a beginning like that?**

**Yuzu: Thats why he crossed it out. If it was some random, he wouldnt be too afraid, but he liked the chapter and didnt want to seem like he was a copycat.**

**Ren: That makes sense. Whats the other one?**

**Yuzu: Him being reborn with Barian Powers and creating the Chaos Version of the Other Summoning Methods. The pairings were with the Bracelet girls**

**Yuzu: Just random ideas he thought of in class between exercises:**

**'Isekai. Using Supreme kings' **

**'Dark Magician user. No Isekai. Pairing: Female Legacy Characters that werent used.'**

**'Using Crystal Beast. No Isekai. Pairing: Oc x Masumi'**

**'Him and his best friend in crime get isekai as both Kurosaki and Crow. Pairing was Shun x Ruri (WARNING: THEY ARE NOT BROTHERS BY BLOOD, SO ITS NOT INCEST) and Crow x Rin. They would also share the girls between one another.'**

**'Being Isekai as Yuya. Change decks with Magician Pendulums. Pairing: YuyaxYuzuxRurixRinxSerenaxMasumixGracexGloriaxAlexisxFem!ZarcxRay. Note: Mind control.'**

**Ren: Wow… a lot of those are M rated with mind control. Im afraid of what people might think of him if they read the whole thing.**

**Yuzu: And you warned me about breaking the 4th wall. But most of these are just thoughts. Half of them arent even good and would get boring after a while. Besides, when you think about it: doesnt everyone have some dark thoughts in them? There are those who make their dark thoughts come true and those who dont. He is the second one. He just writes them a bit and then stop.**

**Ren: Why doesnt he upload them then?**

**Yuzu: He already cancelled a lot projects because of always writing something new. If he post more new stories, he isnt going to able to keep up. So is going to keep doing one story per anime and when he finishes, he can start a new one that the fans might enjoy.**

**Ren: You have a point. I think thats about it.**

**Yuzu: Shall we go then?**

**Ren: Yeah. *start walking away.* Do you want to eat something?**

**Yuzu: Hmm, im in the mood for something… *whispers into his ear* meaty~~~.**

***Ren grabs Yuzu and runs away.***

**Me: Are they gone? Phew. Hey guys. Sorry you had to read through all of that. I just needed to get this off my chest and since it would be kind of stupid to scream really loud, i just wrote here. Sorry if i made you feel uncomfortable reading that. I just wanted to show all of the ideas i had over the years and instead of writing 'one-shots', in a sort way, i just told everything in here. If you guys wanna see any of the stories said up ahead, just leave a review or send me a PM. If i see its getting enough support, i might just write a chapter for a bit. You can also send any fan cards you have in mind. As longs as it isnt too broken and it makes sense. If you cant even think of a card, you can help with the Enterror archetype. I can decide the effects and you can decide the name. They are kind of like the Evil Heroes of Performapals, so if you have a Performapal that you would like to see become evil, just say its Enterror name.**

**Anyway, i think i have kept you waiting long enough. Here is the chapter.**

***BANG***

**Oh come on you guys, i just had the place cleaned!**

* * *

_"Was that really necessary?" _Scar said as Ren walked as he left the stadium. He got a text saying the person he was meeting was available. So he went to the elevator and went up to the top floor

"It was. Its best for them if i dont get involved." Ren said, not even looking at Scar. He could talk since he was alone in the elevator.

"_Ren, that wasnt your fault! It was because of what those guys did to you!_" Scar tried to reason with him.

"Yeah, but it was ME that destroyed the lifes of so many innocent people." Ren said.

_"You were trying to survive! You didnt have a choice!" _Scar said. "_Ren, the whole reason you survived this long was because of Yuzu! You came here because of HER! And when you have the chance to be with HER, you REJECT her!?_"

"She is better off without me by her side. Besides, she is most likely with Yuya now. I lost my chance 8 years ago." He said, putting his sunglasses back on as the elevator reached the top floor.

_Thats not what i saw. _Scar thought before he went back into the deck.

The doors opened and Ren looked for a door. When he found it, he knocked it.

"You may come in." A voice answered the knocking. Ren did as he was told and opened the door.

Inside was a man sitting behind a desk.

"It has been a long time, Ren." The man said.

"Yes it has… Reiji." Ren answered, a small smile on his face.

Reiji got up from his chair and walked towards Ren. They shook hands before Reiji pulled him into a hug.

"Its good to see you again." Reiji said as he broke the hug.

"The feeling is mutual, old friend." Ren agreed.

"You smell awful." Reiji said.

Ren rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks. Like i havent noticed. You would think they washed our clothes when we give them."

Reiji sat back on his chair. "Well, they probably think there is no point in wearing them if you arent going to come out anytime soon." He said.

"Yeah, but i think one of the guards pissed on my shoes." Ren added as he looked at his shoes.

"Well, it was probably the same one you punched in the face." Reiji said.

"Hey, now he has an excuse for looking so ugly when he goes on dates… if he ever gets one." Ren added. They both shared a laugh. Ren tone then turned serious. "But lets get serious. Why did you bail me out?" He asked.

"I cant help an old friend for no reason?" Reiji said. Ren inclined his sunglasses to show his eyes. And he was giving him a look that said 'Really?' Reiji chuckled. "I cant fool you." His smile disappeared as he also turned serious as he put his hands together. "Very well. But i think you want to know more than just that."

Ren nodded. "Yes. I want to you to tell me the truth about what happened to my father."

Ren emotion didnt change. "What makes you think i know what happened to him?"

"Because our fathers were best friends and they developed Solid Vision together. And i know a few days after your dad went missing, you disappeared for a whole day. Then out of nowhere, my dad goes missing on the night of his match. Now i dont know about you, but that is very suspicious." Ren said.

Reiji closed his eyes."Very well. Ill tell you everything. But i must warn you that this information cannot go public. Only a handful of people know this and im the only one who knows what happened to your father." Reiji said.

Ren widened his eyes. "Reiji, what the hell are you about to tell me?" Ren asked.

"Something that is going to change your whole life."

* * *

Nakajima was walking towards Reiji office. He wanted to give him an update on the production of the Pendulum cards. He was about to knock when he heard a shout.

**"THAT LITTLE NO GOOD, COWARD PIECE OF SHIT!"** Ren shouted.

Nakajima started to walk away. _Maybe i should report later. _He thought. He did not want to deal to what was going on in there.

* * *

Reiji watched as Ren paced back and forth in front of the room. It took him a few hours to explain everything. The existence of 4 Dimensions, Academia, the invasion of the XYZ Dimension and where his father, Akaba Leo, was. Reiji wasnt surprised that Ren was at a loss for words. Then he explained about what happened to Ren's father, who disappeared on the night of his Duel against Strong Ishijima and got branded as a coward. Ren was currently using every curse word he knew on his father. Reiji had respect for Sakaki Yusho, and if he found someone badmouhting him like Ren was, he would probably destroy their whole lifes. But he knew what Ren has been through, so he let it slide. He chuckled a bit. _Like i did anything different. When i found out what Akaba Leo was doing, i probably used all of the curse words in a dictionary, along with a few from different languages. _He thought as he watched Ren sit down, breathing heavily. "Are you done?" He asked.

Ren exhaled. "Yeah, sorry about that." He said.

"Its okay. But moving on, Akaba Leo invaded the Xyz Dimension two years ago and must have conquered it by now and if not, he is most likely very close. We know this since we were able to sent a scouting drone by using his old blueprints for the dimension transporter he originally used. Sooner or later, he is going to bring the war to our home. Im using the next Miami Championship to find the next candidates."

"And thats why you need me." Ren added.

Reiji nodded "Yes. With your… past, you have the skill to be a Lancer and the mentality to go to war. With you on our side, our chances of victory can increase." He explained. "So, will you help us in this war?" He put his hand out.

"Well, its better than rotting in a cell for the rest of my life." He shook Reiji hand. "Ill do it."

"Glad to have you on board." Reiji said. "Now i think we should discuss another topic." His expression turned soft, a rare sight from him. "How are you feeling?"

Ren sighed. "Its getting worse. I wake up several times in the middle of the night just to have a little release. Sometimes my dark thoughts appear out of nowhere. Luckily, im able to keep them as thoughts and it also helps when im trying to get a little release." He explained.

Reiji didnt move as he took it all in. "I see." He said. "I wish i could do more, but my medical department hasnt been able to find a cure. Im sorry"

Ren nodded and got up. "Its okay, Reiji. You saved me. You gave me a chance. Thank you" He said as he got out of the office.

When he was sure Ren was out, Reiji turned the TV on. There was a security camera that recorded Ren duel. He was impressed with his skills. But that didnt matter to him. What mattered to him was after the duel. _Its true that there is a risk if you stay with them, but you are also hurting them by not being with them. You cant be near Hiragi Yuzu because you are afraid you will do something bad. If only i could give you company in that hotel room. _He thought. He took his glasses off and pinched his nose. _I cant just give him female company without raising alarms. It has to be someone that cant go anywhere else, someone he doesnt know, but is familiar with and would help him. _He sighed. "I should probably go to sleep. Tomorrow i will think of something. Its not like a random girl with the same face as Hiragi Yuzu is going to magically appear…"

* * *

"Man when was the last time i had a shower where it was just me and not with 5 other guys?" Ren said as he finished drying himself. He took a nice warm shower on his bathroom. "Also, why the hell is this place so damn big!?" He said as he looked around his new home for the time being. _I know its a penthouse, but i expected only a pool or a fireplace and the rest to be ordinary, NOT A FREAKIN MANSION!_

The kitchen had every single thing you could possibly need in a kitchen multiplied by 10. _WHO THE FUCK NEEDS 4 OVENS!? WHO AM I COOKING FOR!? THE ENTIRE CITY!?_

There was one bathroom with the essentials, but it was so big! With big ass tub. _THIS BATHROOM IS AS BIG AS THE ONE IN MARUCHO FROM BAKUGAN!_

The living room was massive. It had a 70 inch Plasma TV with every single channel, along with Netflix. The sofas were probably made from the most comfortable material he has ever felt. There was a fireplace but it was almost as wide as the TV! There was a table for massage if Ren ever needed one. There were also a few musical instruments like a piano or a guitar. _I AM NEVER LEAVING THIS PLACE!_

There was a sauna and a jacuzzi.

There was a balcony with a pool, a few chairs to sit on along with an amazing view of the city

The bedrooms were… actually simple. Just a bed and a table next to it. There was also a wardrobe full of clothes, some of which were the same as the one he was wearing. Ren sweatdropped. _At least i can keep the same style._

He got inside the covers as he changed into more comfortable clothes. "Man this bed is so comfortable." Ren said.

_"You seem to have a good time". _Scar said with amusement.

"Hey, better enjoy this while i can. Its only temporary." Ren said.

_"Hah! Knowing Reiji by how you described him, he probably would give it to you". _Scar said.

"Yeah right. He would probably make me pay rent." He joked. "Goodnight Scar."

_"Goodnight Ren". _Scar said before Ren eyes closed.

* * *

"Shit. Not again…" Ren said as he threw the covers and ran straight for the bathroom. 30 minutes later he came out sweating.

_"Again? Thats the third time tonight." _Scar said yawning.

"Sorry. Did i wake you up?" Ren said.

_"Considering how many times you do this, i almost never fall asleep." _Scar said.

Ren winced. "Sorry." He said.

_"Dont be. Its not your fault." _Scar said. "_Besides, its hard for me to sleep knowing you are going through this."_

Ren nodded as he went back into bed.

_"You know, you could ask Reiji to bring you some company." _Scar said.

Ren blinked. "You want me to ask Reiji to hire a prostitute for me…" He said.

_"What!? No!... Okay, maybe. But you know what the doctors said." _Scar said.

"Yeah, i have sex. Yay for me! But then the girl could either die, lose any free will and become my slave or just be traumatized for the rest of her life. That sounds like a solution to my problem." Ren snapped.

_"Yeah, but that only happened when your body wasnt used to the drug and the girls also had them in your system. The effects might not be the same." _Scar said.

"Exactly, they might not be. Or they could be. Or they could be entirely new ones. Im not going to risk it if it means ruining someone else life." He said. He turned over and closed his eyes. "Im going to sleep. You should try as well." Was all he said as he started snoring.

Scar sighed as he rubbed his non-existent temples. _You two are so similar and so different, its annoying. _He looked out into the sky. _If only there was someone who was like Yuzu who could help him…_

* * *

_Scar, why the hell are you making me go take a walk across town? _Ren thought to his partner.

"_You need to get out more. No use in getting freedom if you arent going to enjoy it._" Scar said.

_I dont know how you managed to talked me into this. _Ren thought.

"_Well, you can always stay home and listen to me singing._" Scar said.

_Oh right now i remember._ Ren shivered.

_"Oh come on, im not as bad as you think." _Scar said.

_Yeah you're worse. And the worst part is im the only one who has to listen to it. _Ren thought as he rubbed his ears. _Its also because of your stupid singing that i was almost put into a mental asylum._ He remembers a particular incident back in juvie where Slay started sing while he was in the shower. Safe to say, he was scared shitless when out of nowhere, he heard the worst possible voice singing 'Can you feel the love tonight.'

_"Well, im not the one who was speaking to someone who wasnt there in the middle of the night." _Scar retorted.

Ren grumbled. _Touché._

* * *

Ren was now at the docks. He had just finished watching the whole city. Ren remembered how the city was before he left. Besides some new buildings, the city didnt change much. He wasnt expecting the port to change either, but it was still nice to go sightseeing. The sun was setting and with the water reflecting it, creating an orange glow, it was a marvelous sight. "When was the last time i saw this sunset?" Ren asked.

_"I dont know, probably yesterday?" _Scar asked.

Ren rolled his eyes. "I meant something this beautiful…" Ren said.

Scar chuckled. _"I know what you meant. To be honest, i dont know. I mean, i wasnt with you when you left so i cant be sure." _He explained.

"Yeah. But it still hasnt lost its beauty over the years." He said before he got up. "Well, its time i went back to the hotel. Dont know what im going to eat though." He said.

_"Yeah. And your cooking is shit." _Scar said.

"Oh come on, its not that bad!" Ren tried to defend himself.

_"Your cooking almost killed me!" _Scar said.

Ren put his hands up. "Okay, okay. Ill ask the hotel staff if they accept deliveries." He said as he started to go past an alleyway. Something appeared in the corner of his eye. _Wait is that a… _He looked at the alley and noticed a person that was… sleeping on the ground? _Is this a homeless person?_ Ren thought as he looked at the person. He was facing its back, but from the long hair, it was probably female._ No, her clothes dont look too dirty. They look a bit ragged and not bloody, but not the kind of clothing you would find a homeless person wearing. _He thought as he turned the person over. He gasped as he noticed the person face. Now that he could see that person front, it was clear it was female by the face and the chest area. But that wasnt what suprised Ren. It was that fact that this girl shared the same face as Yuzu. He remembered that Reiji mentioned that he found a girl with the same face as Yuzu in Academia, Serena was her name. But from what he could tell, she didnt look like her as Reiji said she had blue hair in a ponytail and this girl had neither. Ren didnt notice but he was slowly walking away from the alley.

_"What the hell are you doing!?" _Scar shouted at him. Meanwhile, Scar was thinking. _I WAS FUCKING KIDDING!_

"Its a girl, Scar! And the one who has the same face as Yuzu!" Ren argued back.

_"And? Even someone with your past experiences, YOU DONT LEAVE A GIRL UNCONSCIOUS IN AN ALLEY!" _Scar said. Ren didnt say anything as he took another step backwards. _"Take one more step away from her Ren and i swear to god, ill start singing!" _

Ren flinched. He took some very slow steps towards her. Scar just stood there, silently watching. He slowly knelt down and put his fingers on her neck, checking for a pulse. "Okay, she is alive." Ren said.

"_Good, now check for any injuries._" Scar said.

"Are you kidding me!? You want me to have more contact with her!?" Ren said in disbelief.

_"Well you could stay here and wait for her to wake up, if she does. But if someone were to pass by, they might find it odd. And they would probably call the cops." _Scar said.

Ren tried to open his mouth to a retort, but shut his mouth. He sighed. As he clowly checked the girl body to check for any wounds that were visible. Ren gulped. _Why me? _He thought as he slowly started to unbutton the vest the girl was wearing. Once he took that off, he found no stab or scratch marks. "Okay, i dont see any sort wound. Happy?" He asked him.

_You should probably take her shirt off. You dont know. An old wound might have opened. _Scar said.

"… You're enjoying this aren't you?" Ren asked.

Scar didnt say anything as he just grinned.

Ren sighed and began to slowly take the girls shirt off. _Calm down. You are checking for injuries. You are checking for injuries. You are checking for injuries. _He kept chanting inside his head. He didnt hear the girl groaning. When he was halfway through, just stopping below the chest, he looked at the Yuzu-lookalike. Unfortunately hse had her eyes wide open. "Huh, hi?" Ren said.

What he got in response is something Scar is never going to let him forget. The girl screamed and punched Ren… right between his legs.

"Ah~~" Ren groaned like a little girl. He got on his knees as he held his hand where he was punched. His face planted the ground as he kept groaning.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT!?" The lookalike screamed, but Ren didnt hear. He was to busy protecting his jewels, as he found it ironic, and trying not to kill Scar, who hasnt stopped laughing!

* * *

After explaining the girl what was doing and trying not to die by her fierce glare and making sure nothing was destroyed (Nothing was destroyed or broken, but Ren doesnt know if that was good or not), the girl apologized. They walked out of the alley.

"So, why were you sleeping in that alley, Ruri?" Ren asked as they both exchanged their names (both of them didnt say their last names for different reasons).

"Well… i was…" Ruri tried to explain. Or more specifically, lie.

Ren sighed. "Lets cut to the chase. I know you are from another Dimension." He said.

The girl eyes widened then narrowed. Ren noticed she changed her posture as well. She was ready for a confrontation. He couldnt help but smile. "How do you know?" She said.

"Well, a friend of mine knows the existence of the other dimensions and he told me about them. I just wanted to know if you were from the XYZ Dimension. Judging from your posture and clothing, i think i hit the nail on the head." He said. Ruri flinched, which further confirmed his suspicions. "You can relax, we are not your enemies. In fact, we were wondering if we could be allies."

"Allies?" Ruri said in confusion.

"Sooner or later, Academia is going to come to invade our home. We need to be ready. With your Dimension as our ally, our chances of winning increase, as well as yours."

Ruri sighed. "Im glad that you know of the existence of Academia, as that could prepare you for war. However, i dont to drag innocent people like you into this." Ruri said, _Besides, its not like i could convince the Resistance to join with you after what i did. _She thought. She raised her eyebrows in confusion as Ren chuckled.

"'Innocent', huh? Thats a word i dont hear so often." Ren said to himself, shaking his head. "Tell you what. We have a duel. If i win, you have to stay with us and help in our war. If you win, then you can stop Academia by yourselves and we will try and not get in your way."

Ruri thought for a bit. "Very well. I accept your terms." She said as she walked away from Ren to get some distance. Meanwhile, Ren was staring at her. More specifically…

_"DAMN! GIRL GOT A FINE PIECE OF ASS!" _Scar yelled as he whistled.

_Scar…_ Ren thought.

_"SERIOUSLY! THOSE ARE SOME HUGE BUNS!"_

_Scar. _Ren thought again.

_"I THINK EACH CHEEK IS BIGGER THAN YOUR HAND!"_

_Scar! _Ren thought again to make him shut up.

_"Oh man if i could choose my death, it would be suffocating between those two, HUGE, MAGNIFICENT…"_

_SCAR! _Ren thought loudly to him.

_"WHAT!?" _

_You should not say things like that about someone! _He thought.

_"Oh come on. Its not like she can hear me." _Scar said.

"Uh… yes i can."

Ren and Scar heads turned towards Ruri, who was glaring at them.

_"You can hear me?" _Scar said.

"Yeah, and i would appreciate it if you didnt talk like that behind my back. I have had enough of that back home…" Ruri said with a glare that could kill anyone..

_"S-Sorry." _Scar said, shrinking.

Ren cleared his throat. "So, uh… where were we?" He said, a bit nervously.

"Well before your little friend started commenting on my butt…" Ren heard a small whimper from Scar. "We were going to duel."

"Right, right." Ren said. "So, shall we?" He asked as he activated his Duel Disk.

Ruri nodded as he activated he Duel Disk. Ren noted that her Duel Disk was different as it was purple with the Touc Screen being on the right side, along with the deck while the slots were in the middle. **(Note: Do i really need to describe the Duel Disks? I think everyone who reads a fanfiction has already seen its origin.)**

**DUEL!**

**Ren: 4000 LP**

**Ruri: 4000 LP**

"I shall go first." Ren said. "My turn! I summon Enterror Whviper." A black snake with red stripes appear. **_(LV4 SC: 4 Reptile/Pendulum/Effect/ Earth ATK:1700 DEF:900)_**

Ruri shivered as she looked at the monster. It wasnt ugly to look at, but more the aura it was emitting. _What is this? This feeling. Its full of rage and sorrow. _Ruri thought.

"Everything okay?" Ren asked. Ruri shook her head out of those thoughts as she nodded to him. "Very well. I set one card face-down and end my turn. Show me the power of the Xyz Dimension."

"You got it. My turn! I draw!" She exclaimed as she drew her card. " I activate Foolish Burial and send one monster from my deck to the graveyard. Then, when i control no monsters, i can Special Summon Lyrical Luscinia – Turquoise Warbler!" **(_LV 1, Winged Beast/Effect/Wind ATK: 100, DEF: 100,_) **"Then, when this card is Special Summoned from the hand or Graveyard, i can Special Summon one Lyrical Luscinia from my hand. I summon Lyrical Luscinia- Cobalt Sparrow!" **(_LV 1, ATK: 0, DEF: 100, Winged Beast/Effect/Wind_). **"When this card is Special Summoned, i can add 1 Level 1 Winged Beast from my Deck to the hand. I add Lyrical Luscinia- Sapphire Swallow to my hand. Then if i control a Winged Beast Type, i can Special Summon her and 1 Winged Beast Type monster from my hand. So come! Sapphire Swallow and the second Cobalt Sparrow!" Ruri exclaimed as she filled her field. **(_ LV 1, Winged Beast/Effect/Wind_ _ATK: 100, DEF: 0)_**

Ren widened his eyes. In one turn, she managed to fill her field with 4 monsters. He noticed they all have the same level. _Here it comes. _He thought.

"I overlay my Level 1 Sapphire Swallow, my 2 Cobalt Sparrow and my Turquoise Warbler!" Ruri exclaimed as her 4 monsters turned into orbs of green of light, before descending on a galaxy-like portal

**_"Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! XYZ SHOKAN! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale!" _**

**_(Rank 1, Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/Wind, ATK: 0, DEF: 0)_**

"When Sapphire Swallow is used as an Xyz material, i can choose one Lyrical Luscinia from my graveyard and attach it to my Xyz monster." Ruri explained as another orb surrounded Assembly Nightingale. "And Assembly Nightingale gains 100 atk points per Overlay Unit." **_(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale ATK 0 + 500 = 500 ATK)_**

"Battle! Assembly Nightingale can attack you directly and can attack equal to the number of Overlay Units it has!" Ruri declared.

"First!" **_(Ren 4000 – 500 = 3500 LP)_**

"Second!" **_(Ren 3500 – 500 = 3000 LP)_**

"Third!" **_(Ren 3000 – 500 = 2500 LP)_**

"Fourth!" **_(Ren 2500 – 500 = 2000 LP)_**

"Fifth!" **_(Ren 2000 – 500 = 1500 LP)_**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Ruri finished.

"I see. So this is the power of the Xyz Dimension. Im impressed" Ren said. "My turn! Draw!" Ren glanced at the card he drew and smiled. "Well Ruri you showed me the power of the Xyz Dimension, allow me to show you the new power of this dimension. I, using the Scale 1 Enterror Broken Telescope and Scale 8 Enterror Rusty Clock, set the Pendulum Scale!"

"Whats this?" Ruri asked curious at what was happening around her.

"With this, i can now summon monsters from Level 2 to 7 at the same time! **_Powers of darkness! Open a rift in the dimensions and let chaos enter the battle field! PENDULUM SHOKAN! Appear, my monsters!_**"

"The dragon with scars of battle, Enterror Scar-Eyes Dragon!" **_(LV:7 SC:4 Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/Dark ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)_**

Ruri stared at awe at Summoning Method before her. _He is able to summon multiple monsters without any cost as long as the Level is within the… Scales, as he called them? _She thought before she glanced at the dragon that Ren summoned. _That dragon… i feel the same rage and sorrow coming from him, but its much more powerful. _She thought. _Also… _"So it was you that was looking at me funny." She crossed her arms as he glared at Scar.

Scar took a step back. He laughed sheepishly. Ren facepalmed while Whviper just sweatdropped at the scene.

"Moving on. I activate the effect of Whiviper. I target one monster you control and switch its ATK and DEF." Whiviper looked at Assembly Nightingale, his eyes glowing. Assembly Nightingale eyes started glowing the same color as she landed on the ground softly.

**_(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale ATK 500 DEF 0 = ATK: 0 DEF: 500)_**

"Then, i can deal you damage equal to the difference." Whiviper swung its tail at Ruri.

**Ruri: 4000 – 500 = 3500 LP**

"Battle! Scar-Eyes attacks Assembly Nightingale! Spiral Stream of Destruction!" He said as Scar-Eyes fired at Ruri monster.

"Assembly Nightingale effect activates! By detaching one Overlay Unit, its not destroyed and i take no damage!" A bubble barrier surround her and her monster as a Overlay Unit went inside of Nightingale.

**_(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale OU: 5 – 1 = 4)_**

"Then i attack with Whiviper!" Whiviper swung its tail at the monster.

"I activate her effect again!" Another barrier formed around them.

**_(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale OU: 4 – 1 = 3)_**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn. Assembly Nightingale attack returns to normal." Ren finished.

"But since she lost two Overlay Units, it goes down" She said.

**_(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale ATK 0 DEF 500 = ATK: 500-100x2 DEF: 0 = ATK 300)_**

"I activate my trap card, Lyrical Luscinia- Lost Feathers! During the End Phase, if a Lyrical Luscinia Xyz Monster was attacked, i can attach Lyrical Luscinia monsters from my graveyard up to the number of battles a Lyrical Luscinia monster battled to a Xyz monster i control. Since there were three battles, i attach the two monsters i detached during this turn." Ruri explained, her monster retunring to its orignal attack points.

**_(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale ATK 300 + 100 X 2 = 500 ATK)_**

"My turn! Draw! I activate Pot of Greed to draw two." Ruri said. She glanced at the cards she drew and smiled. "Well, Ren i can tell you are a great duelist. If i want to win, im going to have to go all out. I summon another Turquoise Warbler and use its effect to Special Summon another Cobalt Sparrow from my hand! Then i overlay the two of them!" She said.

_"**Wings of the night sky! Descend! XYZ SHOKAN! Appear! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia- Recite Starling!**" **( Rank 1 Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/Wind, ATK: 0, DEF: 0)**_

"Recite Starling effect activates. When she is Xyz Summoned, i can target one monster on the field and that monster gains 300 ATK for each Overlay Unit Recite Starling has. I target Assembly Nightingale!"

**_(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale ATK 500 + 300 X 2= 1100 ATK)_**

"Battle! Lyrical Luscinia- Assembly Nightingale attacks you directly!" Ruri said.

"I activate the effect of Scar-Eyes! During the Battle Phase, i can target one monster. I choose Assembly Nightingale!" As Nightingale flapped her wings, Scar-Eyes opened its mouth, a red barrier blocking the attack. "With this, until the end of the turn, any battle Damage that card inflicts is halved! _Reaction Barrier!_"

"First!" **_(Ren 1500 – 550 = 950 LP)_**

"Second!" **_(Ren 950 – 550 = 400 LP)_**

"Even if you half the damage, its still good enough to beat you! Third!"

"Trap activate! Draining Shield! I negate you attack and gain LP equal to its ATK points!" **_(Ren 400 – 1100 = 1500 LP)_**

"Fourth!" **_(Ren 1500 – 550 = 950 LP)_**

"Fifth!" **_(Ren 950 – 550 = 400 LP)_**

"I end my turn." Ruri said. "Im impressed Ren. Not a lot of people can withstand that combo." She praised.

"Thanks. But i bet you will be more impressed when i beat you! FINAL TURN!" Ren declared.

_Final turn? _Ruri wondered.

"Draw!" He saw the card he drew and smiled. "Using the set Scale, i Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monster! Enterror Broken Swordfish!" Ren said as as fish with a sword-like body appeared. Only that the tip of its hair was broken.

**_(LV2 Fish/Effect/Water ATK:600 DEF:600)_**

"I activate the effect of Whiviper to change your monster ATK and DEF."

**_(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale ATK 1100 DEF 600 = ATK: 600 DEF: 1100)_**

"Then, i can deal you damage once again equal to the difference." Whiviper swung its tail at Ruri.

**Ruri: 3500 – 500 = 3000 LP**

"Then Broken Swordfish effect. I decrease one of your monsters attack by 600 and deal you damage equal to the ATK that was lost." Broken Swordfish created multiple copies of itself and sent them towards Nightingale. They only scratched her as they went past her and Ruri.

**_(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale ATK 600 - 600 = ATK: 0)_**

**Ruri: 3000 – 600 = 2400 LP**

"Battle! I attack with all of my monsters!" Scar-Eyes fired a stream of fire, Whiviper swung its tail while Ren threw Broken Swordfish.

"Assembly Nightingale effect activates!" Another barrier formed around them.

**_(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale OU: 5 – 3 = 2)_**

"Trap activate! Pendulum Reswing! At the end of the battle when all of my Pendulum Monsters attacked, if none of them destroyed a monster or did any battle damage, i can target one of my Pendulum monsters can attack again!" Ren explained.

"What!?" Ruri said surprised.

"I choose Scar-Eyes! Go and attack Lyrical Luscinia- Assembly Nightingale! _Spiral Flame of Destruction!_"

"I banish Lost Feathers from my graveyard to activate its effect! By targeting Aseembly Nightingale who was no Overlay Units, she isnt destroyed and the damage is cut in half!"

"I activate Scar-Eyes effect and target himself!" Ren said.

"Why you would you do that?" Ruri asked confused.

"When Scar-Eyes uses his effect on a monster i control, the damage is doubled"

"Doubled!?" Ruri said surprised.

"_Instinct Force!_" Scar-Eyes fired a stream of black and red fire. After Ren said his effect, the stream doubled in size. The attack hit Assembly Nightingale, who exploded on impact.

**WINNER: Ren**

Ren walked towards Ruri, who was getting up from the shockwave. "I win." Ren said.

"Yes." Ruri said. "As we agreed, i shall become your ally." Ruri said.

Ren nodded. "Good. If i didnt draw the right card, i would have lost. You are a very good duelist." Ren complimented her.

Ruri blushed at the praise. "T-Thanks. Well, its nice to meet you Ren. Im Kurosaki Ruri." She introduced herself properly and raised her hand.

"Im Sakaki Ren. Nice to meet you Ruri."

_Sakaki… That name sounds familiar. _Ruri thought. _His hands are really soft._

_Her hands are really soft. _Ren thought the same. They both noticed they were holding hands for a very long time. They stopped and looked away, blushing.

"Anyway, we should probably find you a place to stay for the night. My hotel room has two extra rooms, so you can sleep there if you would like." Ren said as he noticed the sun had already set and it was nightime.

"You're right. Guess we lost track of time." Ruri said. Honestly, she was about to say no and try and find another place since she didnt want to be a bother. But it was late, so finding a spot available would be hard. Not to mention she had no money and no ID, so sleeping in a hotel would be impossible. While she was used to sleeping on the outside due to the war, she wasnt going to take her chances in a city she knows nothing about. That and for some reason, she wouldnt mind sleeping in the same place as Ren.

"Before that…" Ren said as he took off his jacket. "I think you should cover yourself. Dont want to explain the cops why a girl covered in blood is walking beside me in the middle of the night" He said.

Ruri took the jacket and put it on. It was a little big for her, but it covered enough of her clothes underneath. She sniffed it and winced a bit.

"Sorry if it smells." Ren said. "I didnt have the time to wash it"

Ruri shook her head. "Its fine. Thank you." Ruri she said

Ren nodded. "Shall we?" He asked.

"Lead the way." Ruri said.

As they walked, Ruri couldnt but take another sniff of the jacket.

_Its true that it smells. _She sniffed it again. _the smell is bad. But at the same time its good. _She sniffed it again. _Really good. _At one point, she put her nose inside of the jacket and sniffed it. Ren didnt notice the face of extreme euphoria on her face.

* * *

_A few minutes ago, LDS tower._

Reiji was watching through several screens the cameras that were scattered across the city, trying to find anything weird. Earlier, the scanners detected the use of Pendulum Summoning. The readings showed that it was Yuya who was dueling. Reiji was surprised at the difference in Pendulum Summoning between Sakaki Yuya and Ren. The former had a very high reading of Pendulum Summon, even bigger than the other Pros using different Summoning Methods. At first he thought it was the Summoning itself, not Sakaki Yuya himself. But when he found out Ren could also use it, he was surprised at the results. The readings werent bigger than Sakaki Yuya, but what really surprised him was how small it was. Even beginners learning a new Summoning Method had bigger energy readings than this! Reiji thought about this while his employees scanned the entire city.

_Could Pendulum Summoning be weaker since it doesnt involve the Extra Deck? No, Ritual Summoning doesnt use the Extra Deck and it still has bigger readings than this. Is it because its new and our scanners cant make a perfect scan? No, the first Pendulum Summon was picked up by our scanners without any flaw or delay. Is it the persons themselves? Sakaki Yuya seem to have a bit of a mood change before he first Pendulum Summoned. He looked like he was about to give up and then out of nowhere, he had a mood swing… a mood swing… an abrupt change of emotions… from being negative to positive in one second… is it possible? _

"Nakajima?" Reiji asked his assistant.

"Yes, sir?" Nakajima said.

"The next time Ren duels, make sure to also scan and record any readings that are below zero." Reiji said.

"Affirmative Sir. But if you dont mind me asking, why? Normally, we dont detect anything below zero since there isnt any purpose to do so." Nakajima explained.

"I have a theory i like to test." Reiji said.

Out of nowhere, a small alarm went off.

"Sir!" One of the employees said.

"What is it?" Reiji said.

"We have detected a small hole in the dimensions. It appears something is being transported. From the small size, we deduce its a person, Sir." The employee reported.

"Trace the point of exit of the dimensional hole and get me the nearest visual." Reiji said. He casually set a cup of tea. He usually drinks one when something is about to happen and he needs a calm mind.

"We traced the exit point. Putting visual on screen." The employee said as they showed the video of the alley. The camera was on the entrance to the alley, so you could only see Ruri back.

Reiji watched as he waited for the person to move. He had sent a small team to retrieve the person. He was a bit concerned about the person bloody clothing, but it appeared to be dry, so the person life wasnt at risk. He widened his eyes when he saw Ren enter the alley. He took a sip of his tea as he watched Ren moved the girl face.

"PFFFFT!" Reiji spit out his drink in shock. He started coughing when he choked on the tea. Nakajima immediately patted his boss back.

"Sir, are you alright?" Nakajima asked.

"Yes. I was… surprised by the reveal." Reiji said. Meanwhile inside his head he was thinking. _I WAS FUCKING KIDDING!_

Reiji watched as Ren was slowly backing away from the girl. Reiji narrowed his eyes a bit. _I understand why you want to run Ren, but im very disappointed that you would leave someone in a state like that. _Thankfully, Ren walked back forward. He seem to be talking to someone.

"Who is he talking to? Is he crazy?" Nakajima asked.

"He isnt crazy." Reiji answered. "I know who he is talking to."

Reiji watched as Ren was slowly undressing the girl. Most of the women in the room narrowed their eyes. Reiji raised an eyebrow, but chuckled a bit when he saw the hesitation in Ren eyes. "Ladies, you can calm down. He is only checking for injuries." He said as he noticed the girl waking up, but Ren didnt.

What happened next is something that Reiji is going to treasure forever.

"Uh… hi?" Ren said.

The girl screamed as he punched Ren in the balls. Every guy in the room winced as they grabbed their crotch (Reiji just passed his hand for a brief second, just to make sure) while the ladies smirked in satisfaction.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT!?" The girl screamed.

Reiji recorded the entire thing, as well as Ren trying to explain a girl what he was doing and not die from the glare she was giving him.

He watched the entire duel. Reiji took a screenshot when he saw Ren cheking out the girl's behind. He chuckled to himself. _Oh he is going to kill me for this. _He thought when he saw the duel begin.

The readings from Ruri prove that she was from the Xyz Dimension. Reiji was now glad that it was confirmed. _With a resident of another dimension, we can gain a new ally and increase our chances of victory. _He thought, more or less copying what Ren said. _Impressive. He was able to convince her to give him a chance. By winning the duel, she has to become allies with us. If she has pride as a duelist, but i can tell she does. _Reiji thought as he saw Ren Pendulum Summon. When he first Pendulum Summoned back in LDS, the scanners barely registered him. But now that he wanted to scan the negative readings…

He was broken out of his thoughts when the emergency alarms rang as the whole plae turned red. The screen that showed the scans was beginning to have some static in them. After a few seconds, it stopped. "What was that!? Report!" Nakajima asked.

"Sir, the scanners appeared to have overloaded." One of the employees said.

"Overloaded, how?" Nakajima said.

"One of the Summoning methods must have created an unexpected amount of energy and our scanners werent prepared." The employee theorized.

"What was the Summoning Method?" Reiji asked.

"Pendulum, sir." The employee said. "We were able to get the reading before it hit its limits."

"Put in on screen." Reiji said. As soon as the screen showed the scans, Reiji, for the first time ever, wanted to be wrong about something.

_Ren… what exactly happened for you to be like this?_

* * *

**Well... Ren has finally met Ruri. In the next chapter, we are going to have a big ass monologue. A bit of an warning: there is going to be a little character bashing and a character acting a bit OOC. Dont want to ruin the whole surprise. Also, if there were any mistakes, do let me know cause when i upload this, it changes the text (dont know how to explain it in english, sorry), so there might a few things that might not make sense. If so do tell, until next time. hopefully, ill upload a new chapter before Christmas. Il talk about the reviews in the next one.**

**Bye!**


	3. Chains that Bind the Bird

**Ren: Hey everyone, we are back!**

**Yuzu: Hey, it looks like he was able to make a third chapter before Christmas!**

**Ren: Yep. Speaking of which, where is he?**

**Yuzu: Oh he is watching the new stream where the new Yugioh anime is being announced.**

**Ren: Oh… so what do we do?**

**Yuzu: Shall we read the Reviews?**

**Ren: Yeah sure.**

**Narutoxasuna25- I still laugh at this username since its so funny. I wanted to do a story where Yuzu was part of a pairing that wasnt with Yuya or Yuto. Yeah the other stories are basically dead at this point. Also, looks like Barian and Isekai Yuya have gotten a vote.**

**Emiyaryo- I hope so too. Glad to know i was able to make someone laugh. By female Legacy characters i mean the female characters from past Yugioh shows like Rio, Akiza and others. Barians has now 2 votes, Heroes has 1 and Yuya (i believe that was the one you were reffering to) has 2. Dont worry, comedy is going to continue.**

**Syn4evah- Hmmm, i dont know about writing the Earthbound story as of right now, but if you want, you can show me some of the cards and i might do the story later on.**

**Yuzu: And for all the reviews that simply encouraged him, thank you.**

**Ren: I believe that is everything?**

**Yuzu: Yes. And i think the Author is about done with the stream, so lets start the chapter. A bit of a warning. Some character bashing and a bit of OOC are going to happen.**

**Me: *Slams door open* WHAT THE-**

* * *

"You want me to what!?"

They were back in his penthouse. Ruri almost passed out when she saw the place. Ren coulndt blame her. When they arrived, they noticed a stack of clothes on the table. There was a note saying 'call me when you arrive. P.S: The clothes are for your new roomate.' Ren knew it was Reiji. He noticed when he was walking that there were a lot of security cameras in the place, so Reiji most likely saw his Duel with Ruri. Ruri said she was going to take a shower. Ren tried to fight back the image of Ruri naked body with water running down her back and her big, fat…

Ren shook his head before he let that train of thought continue. So, while Ruri was in the shower, Ren called Reiji. And thats what led to this.

"Like i said, Academia is most likely targeting Kurosaki Ruri, so its in our best interest that she is with someone at all times. And since you already know her origin, it would be easier to keep an eye on her." Reiji explained.

"Thats a good idea Reiji, but you are forgetting the fact that my history with girls is not a pleasant one!?" Ren said.

"Yes, i havent forgotten." Reiji simply said.

"Then what the hell!? I thought the whole point of me being here was to help me! And now you have a girl sleeping in the same place as me!?" Ren said.

"Yes, but the Lancers arent a full team yet. We dont know how many members we will have and what their genders will be. I cant have you jepordazing the team if it ends up with a lot of females in the group. And if something happens where you will need to cooperate with them, it will be harder for you to work with them if you arent used to having females in your life again. Look, i know that you dont want this, but sooner or later, you will have to heal your wounds. With a female living under the same roof as you, it can help a bit. Its also a big help that she looks like Hiragi Yuzu. And if something happens, we have a team ready on standby." Reiji said.

Ren gritted his teeth. "Fine. But if something happens , dont tell me i didnt warn you." Ren said. Reiji chuckled and ended the call. Ren groaned and went to the balcony.

"I need a smoke."

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Ruri was taking a shower. _Man, when was the last time i took a shower like this? _She thought. _Probably before the invasion began… _She thought sadly as she remembered her home. Two years ago, she was living a normal life with her friends. Her biggest concern was if she should bring an umbrela to school. Now her biggest concern is staying alive. She was fighting a war she didnt want to fight, her brother became hellbent on revenge and she had to fight alongside… _Yuto_. Ruri took a deep breath. _You need to let it go. _She thought. She smiled.

.

.

.

.

***SMASH***

_Yeah right. As if i could ever forget what he did. _She calmed herself down as she began to wash her hair with her hand and thought about recent events. _The last few days have been crazy. First i leave the Resistance, then im being chased away by some creep in a cloak, then i find out he has the same face as that bastard Yuto, then i lose a duel against him, then my bracelet shines and next thing i know, im in a alley and punched a guy in the balls for thinking he was stripping me. _She thought. And now she was thinking about her new companion. _Ren… he seems familiar. I know i havent met someone like him or has the same face as him, but i cant help but feel i have met him somewhere. His deep blue eyes that seem to make anyone get lost in them…_

_…His sweet face that looked like it could power a city if he smiled..._

_…His strong arms that could hold me forever…_

_…His strong chest with a perfect six pack…_

_…His strong, manly smell…_

Ruri began to rub her thighs as her hand was slowly going down from her hair to her nether region… She shook her head at what she was thinking. _Woah, what the hell was that? _She thought with a blush. She finished her shower and got out. She looked herself in the mirror. She groaned. "Dammit. Why did i get a huge butt? I cant walk in peace without feeling some pervert staring at me from behind, thinking im not noticing him." She said. She then looked at her chest. More specifically, where her heart is. There was a large diagonal scar. _I had this mark since i was born. The doctors say it was probably an injury during child birth, but i can sometimes can feel it burning. Like its a warning. Why does it only happened when i was around Yuto and that other guy? And for a split second, i could have sworn it felt better around Ren… _She thought as she groaned. _So many questions and no answers. _

She got dressed in a shirt and shorts and got out of the bathroom.

"I need a smoke."

* * *

Ren was on the balcony, leaning on the railings, a lit cigarette between his fingers, a pack on a table near him. _This might be the only thing my condition is good for. Smoking with no consequences._

"This view is amazing." Ren turned around and watched as Ruri entered the balcony. She looked at him and then the table that was next to him. "May i?"

Ren raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "Suit yourself." He said.

He watched as Ruri took a cigarette and lighted it, smoking it a bit. She leaned on the railing and exhaled, smoke coming out of her mouth. "Oh yeah, i missed this." She looked at Ren, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing. Its just… i dont know, you dont seem the type of person to smoke." Ren said

Ruri chuckled. "Yeah, thats what people said when they first saw me with a cigarette. But apparently, i cant get cancer so its a big plus."

Ren widened his eyes. "Really?" He said.

"Yeah. I never once got sick in my life, so my brother got worried and took me to the hospital. They dont know the reason, but apparently i cant get sick or catch any disease. Any damage that my body receives is healed much quicker than the average, so i can smoke without worrying about the consequences, as long as i dont overdo it of course. Honestly, two years ago my mind didnt even think of smoking. Now, i dont think i can live without one of these in my mouth." She said.

_"Thats what she said."_ Scar joked as came out of the deck. Before anyone could comment, he disappeared

"Yeah, like i havent heard that shit a thousand times when i put a cigarette in my mouth." Ruri said annoyed.

"You know, im kind of surprised." Ren said. Ruri looked at Ren, confused. "I had a friend who looked the same as you. When i met you, i thought you would be, i dont know, kind of like her. Kind, a bit brutal, waving a fan around and a loving heart." Ren said as he was looking at the city.

Ruri raised an eyebrow at the word 'had', but didnt comment on it as she sighed. "You're not the first one to say that as well. I think i was kind of like your friend, except for the fan part." Ruri said. "But war changes people. My brother used to be a good guy. A bit overprotective and would probably scare away any male friends i might make, possibly any female friends since they were scared of him…"

"Geez, if thats him being nice, i dont want to know when he isnt…" Ren said.

Ruri chuckled. "…But i know he did it because he cared about me. I was surprised when he introduced me to his best friend." She said. "Kind of wish he didnt though…"

Ren looked as Ruri was clenching the cigarette, almost breaking it in two, clenching the railing, grinding her teeth. _Whoever this guy is, he must have done something really stupid to piss her off like this. _He decided to move on. "And how is your brother now?" She asked.

Ruri sighed as she took a puff. "He is now a maniac hellbent on revenge that cant see friend or foe. He doesnt let me go anywhere outside of base if he isnt with me or someone he trusts and even then he does everything with me just watching. He thinks im made of glass and i'll break if he isnt there to help me. It was sweet at first but it just got annoying after a while. I dont mind helping the survivors, but for fuck sake Shun, im a fucking Duelist, NOT A FUCKING NURSE!" She snapped as she took a huge puff of smoke. "Ironically, he is also one of the reasons i started smoking."

"Nooooo, really?" Ren asked sarcastically.

Ruri punched him on the shoulder. "Well, i couldnt do drugs nor drink alcohol without risk of us getting attacked. Even if the drugs dont last much longer against me, i dont want to fight against Academia drunk. So this was one of the two ways i had to relax." Ruri said, dangling the cigarette between her fingers.

"Really? What was the other one?" Ren asked.

Ruri flinched as she blushed. "Well its… complicated to explain." She simply said as she looked away.

Ren finally realized what she meant. "Oh." He said, blushing now as well.

_"POW CHIKA POW BOW." _Scar said. Before anyone could comment, he disappeared again.

"Getting back on topic, i was kind at first. Trying to resolve things peacefully when i could. Kind of hard to talk about peace when you have a brother with a face filled with hatred and a falcon behind you looking ready to hunt you down." She said as she took another puff of smoke. "So after two years of nothing, i simply gave up. I thought '_Why do i even try? Why should i care what others think? Everyone sees me as a weak little girl who cant do shit, tries to resolve things peacefully and still holds on to the dreams that duels are meant to make people smile_.'" Ruri didnt noticed but Ren flinched when she said that last part. "Apparently, Academia had thought the same about me as i had a reputation as the laughing stock of the entire Resistance. But i made those opinions change." She explained.

"What did you do?" Ren asked.

"Since i got tired of what people thought, i simply said fuck it and decided to raid an enemy base. Either i won and gained respect or just died and be done with my suffering." She said. "We heard of an enemy base planning a surprise attack. Said enemy base also carded a lot of my friends, people i used to hang out before the invasion. I think 90% of my school was carded by those guys. Since we couldnt move the survivors without raising suspicion, everyone decided to defend the place, even my brother, but i think was because he wanted to protect me. I disagreed. The night before the attack, i went alone to the enemy base…" Ren widened his eyes. "Oh dont give me that look. If you were in my shoes, you would do the same shit. Anyway, i went alone to the enemy base and…." She seem to struggle with that part.

"Ruri, if you dont want to tell me, you dont have to." Ren said.

Ruri shook her head. "No, i need to get this off my chest. And for some reason, i feel more comfortable telling you." She said. "But promise you wont hate me for this."

The pleading look in Ruri eyes was enough to convince him. "I promise." He said with a sincere look in his eyes.

Ruri took a deep breath. "Well, i went to the enemy base and… killed every single one of them."

There was silence. No sound was made as Ruri uttered that last sentence. Ren was surprised to hear her say that. But he wanted to hear the rest, so he motioned her to continue.

"They underestimated me at first. No shock there. I dont know what happened to me do something like this. I think the first guy i dueled made me angry and i just lost it. When i beat him, one of the attacks sliced his throat. He didnt even have time to notice before he dropped dead. I didnt hate it. In fact, i loved it! The others kept their smug looks even though i just killed one of their comrades, though i shouldnt be surprised that they didnt care. But as i got closer and closer to their leader, i could see it. Their eyes, their body language, their dueling. They were getting afraid. I didnt even want to card them. Their begs for mercy turned into a choking mess of blood as they desperately tried to close the throats that my monsters sliced was like a song to me. One i enjoyed from the beginning to the end." She said. "I killed all but one of them."

"What happened to the other one?"

"Pussed out like a bitch!" She said jokingly, though Ren could tell she was just trying to lighten the mood. "But me just killing them wasnt enough. No, I wanted to show the Resistance and Academia i wasnt some weak innocent little girl anymore. It took me the whole night to do what i had planned. When morning came around, i was already at the front gates. I think i made the guards at the entrance pee themselves since they ran back inside. I couldnt really blame them. If you saw a girl covered in blood from head to toe carrying a bag with a creepy smile on her face, you would run as well. They thought at first it was the enemy, so my brother being the overprotective dick he is, came running towards me. When he recognized me, he stopped and looked at me. All of my friends then came out as well. A few of them were worried that i was bleeding, but Kaito, one of my friends, said that i didnt have any open wounds and there was too much blood for me to even be alive if it was me. So when they all figured out the blood wasnt mine, their faces changed from worry to confusion. That confusion changed when i dropped the bag i was carrying and one of my other friends, Allen, opened it. It took him two seconds to register what he saw, but when he did, boy did he threw up a lot. Unfortunately, he knocked the bag, revealing its contents to everyone. It was the heads of everyone i killed in the enemy base."

Ruri started to look down. "Their looks of confusion turned complete fear. Even my brother was a little bit afraid." She said. "I didnt feel bad about it. I killed over 100 people and i didnt feel anything other than satisfaction at seeing their faces filled with despair. One of my 'friends'…" Ruri said with air quotes. "…recorded the whole thing. We all have access to the cameras, so i was able to see the video as well." Ruri got out her Duel Disk and showed Ren a video. She clicked on it as it started playing.

* * *

Ruri wasnt kidding when she said she was covered in blood from head to toe. It looked like she filled a bathtub with blood and just swam in it. There was also a guy with brown hair and a weird cloak next to Ruri who was on the ground, a puddle of vomit on the ground. There were a ton of heads on the floor in front of Ruri. This looked like something out of a horror movie.

_"R-Ruri…" _Ren heard a voice. He assumed it was the one recording. _"W-What happened? W-What did you do?"_

Ruri put her hands on her hips as she bent over a lil bit. _"What? Are you all surprised? Didnt expect me lil' old me to do this?" _She said with a cute tone. _"And what do you think i did? Found a random bag with heads in them and decided to bring them with me? And ill also took a dip in a river of blood with my clothes on? Come on Yuto, use your brain and try and think what i did."_

_"R-Ruri… what happened to you?" _The next person to speak had midnight green hair along with a teal bang swept to the side. He couldnt see his face due to have a scarf covering his mouth, be could see his yellow eyes. He wore a blue jacket with grey pants. "_I thought you wanted to resolve this peacefully!_"

Ruri turned her gaze to the one that spoke. "_Peacefully?_" She asked as she blinked. She then started laughing like she was a crazy person. _"Thats rich coming from all of you! You all thought of me as weak for having such thoughts. Me, Ruri, the laughing stock of both Academia and Resistance!" _Some of the members that were shown in the camera flinched. "_Oh you thought i didnt hear you?. 'That girl is an idiot', 'She wants to end this peacefully? Doesnt she realize the lives we lost because of them?','Why should we listen to her? She doesnt even fight. All she does is hide behind her brother'. Saying things like that behind my back thinking im not hearing them. Oh, but this one is my favourite._" She cleared her throat. "'_Ruri is a great girl, but she needs to drop the idea of peace if we want to survive against Academia. Guess all that grey matter went to her ass.''" _A gasp of surprise was heard. Apparently, everyone else in the video heard as well as they turned to the camera.

_"Yuto? That was you?" _The man that spoke earlier asked the guy behind the camera, a small hint of anger behind his voice.

"_That wasnt… i was only…_" The guy, now named Yuto, tried to defend himself.

_"Leave him be, Shun. Its not like he said this on my anniversary." _She said as she started slowly walking towards Yuto and the camera, kicking a few of the heads as they rolled next to some members, who took a step back in fear. _"Oh wait… he actually did do that! Oh but its not like he said that while he was fucking another girl. Oh wait… that also happened!"_ Ruri was now in front of the camera.

_"Ruri… I…" Yuto tried to defend himself but Ruri placed her finger on his lips, leaving a blood mark on his lips._

_"Shhhhh. Its okay. Even though you broke my heart to pieces, you helped me learn a valuable lesson: the world is divided in three people."_ She turned around and started walking away.

_"There are good people, like Sayaka over there who looks like she is about to pass out." _Ruri pointed to a girl with glasses and purple hair, who was shaking.

_"There are some people with both good and bad in them, like the Resistance here. They want peace, but when i open my mouth, im suddendly an idiot." _Ruri said as she spread her arms out.

_"Then theres the scum of the Earth, who only hurt people. Academia would be a good example, but i think we all know who i am talking about." _She said as she turned to the camera with a narrowed gaze.

_"And where do you fit in?" _Ruri turned towards the person who asked him.

_"What do you mean, Kaito?" _Ruri asked. Kaito was around the same age as her with blond hair and blue that makes it look like a crown.

"_If what you say is true, then what category do you fit in?_" Kaito asked.

Ruri seem to take a thinking pose. _"Hmm. I dont know. But i think you have an answer from your face, huh Kaito?" _Ruri asked.

_"Considering what we just witnessed, its safe to say you are the third option." _Kaito said.

_"Kaito!" _Sayaka said.

_"Dont try and defend her Sayaka. You know im right. No matter the reasons, killing someone is a line that should never be crossed. There is a chance we can revive the people we carded, but if we start killing them, then we are worse than Academia." _Kaito argued.

_"Kaito, i think thats far enough…" _Yuto tried to say.

Ruri waved at him. _"No, no. Let him speak. At least people might listen to him. But its kind of funny. You say if we start killing, then we are worst than Academia?" _Ruri asked as she started to walk back towards the bag. Kaito nodded. _"Then tell me this, what were you going to do when these shitheads over here were going to attack? I can count the number of Duelists we have with my two hands. Do you know how many Duelists they had?" _Ruri asked.

_"According to our intel, about 25. Why?"_Kaito raised an eyebrow, confused at where she was going.

Ruri snorted. _"Yeah, 25, sure. Tell me something. Is this 25?" _Ruri said as she grabbed the bag she was carrying and dumped the rest of its contents. At this point, everyone who didnt have a strong stomach vomited on the ground.

Kaito, Sayaka, Shun, Yuto and Allen were the only ones who didnt vomit, but they sure felt like it.

_"R-Ruri? H-How m-many…" _Sayaka said, not daring to finish that sentence.

Ruri shrugged._" I dont know. I lost count after 100. This is just a small sample. The rest are back at the base. Man, you should see the place. Its like the back of a butcher shop!"_ She laughed with a crazy smile._"But moving on, you guys werent going to survive this assault."_

"_What makes you say that? If one person could beat them, then so could we._" One of the members said.

"_Ah, but you see thats the difference. You were going to defend the place, while i attacked. They didnt expect me and by the time the alarms sounded, i had killed 70 of them. If they had attacked today, we wouldnt have stood a chance as not only they would have surrounded us, but we couldnt escape because of the survivors, meaning we were going to lose. The only thing we could do was stall._" Ruri said.

_"But if you defeated them, with your help, we could have beaten them." _The same member from before said.

_"No!" _Shun and Yuto yelled.

_"Im not going to let Ruri battle Academia!" _Shun yelled.

_"Its too dangerous!" _Yuto added. They both forgot what was going on for a brief second, allowing them to say what they said.

At this, Ruri narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. For the first time since she got back, everyone could see she was pissed. _"AND THERE IT IS!" _She yelled as she threw the bag. _"The whole reason this shit happened! Both of you, no, every single one of you think im just a weak little girl who is made out of glass and will break with a gust of wind! Shun, you think i cant make my own decisions and that every single person in the world is trying to hurt me! I couldnt make any friends without you scaring every single guy i met and making every other girl be nervous around me when you have a brother watching your every move!" _Ruri snapped. _"And i thought you would at least trust me when the war started. But noooooo!" _She threw her arms in the air in dramatic fashion. "_Lets make me a fucking nurse because apparently im not a good enough of a duelist when i alone was able to beat Kaito! Something none of you were able to do!_"

Everyone eyes widened as they looked at Kaito. He merely nodded and continued listening.

_"Ruri, he was just trying to protect you. He is your brother. You cant blame him for wanting to protect you." _Yuto said, but he flinched when Ruri gaze landed on him and he could see the fire of hatred in her eyes.

_"Oh, dont think you arent getting away with this, Yuto. When we WERE dating, you ignored every single guy that whistled at me. Im not saying to beat up every single guy that looks at me funny otherwise i would be dating my brother, but for god sake, at least tell them to piss off! But then again, i guess you were to busy staring at my ass that you didnt notice!" _Ruri snapped and Yuto flinched. _"Ill admit that you were great company as a friend and that i was having fun with a guy that wasnt my brother, but you were always treating like i was made of glass! Its fine to worry about me and i found it sweet at first, but it got annoying when you kept me asking every 5 minutes! And when the war started, you were just like Shun! I was able at least to go outside of the base, but not without you tagging along and not giving me at least some space to breathe! And you would only let me go to get supplies. Not attacking or rescuing anyone! Just getting supplies! And when we ran to Academia, you would duel them all by yourself. What was your goal? Trying to impress me? Try to look cool? Yeah, you looked really cool when you were about to die after dueling Obelisk Forces and i had to waste the supplies we got to save you and carry your ass back to base." _She said.

_"I kept all of this bottled inside of me. I kept being the nice girl that helped others. I kept thinking 'everything is fine. My life cant get any worse than this.'. Guess what? It did. Can anyone here guess what day was two days ago?" _She asked everyone.

_"Your birthday, right?" _Allen said, after vomitting everything he had in his stomach. Two people widened their eyes.

_"Correct! Now, obviously i didnt expect everyone to know, but i was glad that Sayaka, Allen and Kaito remembered. And **only**_ _them." _She said as she looked at the two people she didnt mention as they flinched. _"Now, my brother i wasnt surprised. My brother doesnt care anything that doesnt have to do with Academia or when i try to do something productive. But i was surprised when Yuto didnt. I didnt want to believe he forgot, so when i asked where he was, people told me he was on a small mission and that he should return tonight. So i just did the usual helping people around while waiting for him to come back. When i didnt ahve anything else to do, i waited for him in my bed. I already knew what he wanted to do since we always have sex on our birthdays. Though its more of a gift for him than me as my middle finger can reach deeper than you." _She said. At this, some of the members couldnt help but snort at this information. _"But when you didnt come back, i was worried something happened. When i asked one of the people he went on mission with you, he said you arrived a few hours ago. He pointed to where he saw you go. I was confused since that was where the survivors were sleeping. I thought that maybe you wanted to visit someone, so i went and checked. Can anyone guess what happened?" _She asked. No one wanted to answer as some already had shock written in their faces as they figured out what she was saying.

"_When i got to one of the tents, i heard his voice talking to someone. Telling me i was stupid and that i was foolish for believing in peace like this. That stuck a nail into my heart. And then what he did next was the hammer._" She said as she stopped waiting for suspense.

_"He fucked another girl." _That single line made everyone gasp. Ren couldnt see him, but he bet Yuto was pale as a ghost by now.

_"And what i found next were the hammering that broke my heart into pieces." _She said. _"I dont remember the exact words but this is basically what he did. He has been dating another girl behind my back. I thought he was cheating on me with another girl, but apparently that was the opposite! She was the one that was getting cheated on. Apparently, they were childhood friends that have been together. She had to move out for a year from Yuto, but they confessed their love to another. That was a week before he met Shun and a few weeks before he met me. When she got back, they both decided that they shouldnt tell me and start dating. So to recap so that i didnt miss anything: my boyfriend was already dating someone else when we started dating and when her first girlfriend got back, they both decided to make a mockery out of me by fucking behind my back while i still believed Yuto loved me. And this went on for three years without me knowing? Did i miss anything or is there anything you want to add Yuto?" _She asked, her glare making Ren shiver.

Yuto didnt respond. Ren didnt really expect him to have an answer. If he added anything, he would seem more of a prick and if he tried to lie, the result would be the same.

Ruri chuckled. _"But whats ironic is that the worst gift i got in my life was the best one." _She said. Everyone turned back to Ruri, confused. _"That was my tipping point. Thats when i finally started asking the big questions." _She said as she looked up at the sky, a sad smile on her face.

_"Why should i try to bring peace in a war where no one wants it? Why do i try and be a good person when all im gonna get is evil in my life? Why do i try and show the world im capable of something when they see me as some weakling? What did i do to deserve this? How do i break free of the shackles that bind me? What do i do to be free like the birds in the sky? And thats when i got my answer." _She looked back at the everyone.

_"By discarding everything. If my bonds are what keep me chained to the ground, then i just need to break them in order to be free. And when i first killed those bastards…" _she picked up one of the heads by the hair. _"For the first time i felt free. Not because i killed someone, no, but because i made that decision by myself and for myself. Not caring what others would think of or how they saw me, i simply did what i wanted without a care in the world. And it felt incredible." _As she said this, she dropped the head on the ground. _"Which is why i came here. To show what you have created…." _She smashed the head with her foot, blood and the remains of its head splashing over the ground. _"…and to say goodbye."_

Everyone eyes widened as they heard this. _"What did you say?" _Shun asked.

Ruri turned around and started walking away._" Like i said, im leaving. This place is just holding me down. Goodbye and fuck off!" _She flipped them off, not turning back as she walked away, everyone too stunned to say anything.

* * *

The video ended. Ren put the Duel Disk on the table. He looked around and found Ruri just looking at the city.

"After i left, i just went and dueled every single Academia member, not even bothering to card them." Ruri said. "You must think im some sort of monster for not showing any guilt in killing another human being."

They didnt say anything for a few minutes as they resumed their smoking session. Suddendly, Ren hugged Ruri from behind, his arms around the back of her neck while he rested his head next to her neck.

"R-Ren?" Ruri said, blushing a bit at how close he was.

"Do you regret it?" Ren asked.

"What?" She said.

"Killing them. Do you regret it?" Ren asked.

"As i said before, no i dont." Ruri said.

"If you had gone back in time to the day before that attack, would you have changed anything?" Ren asked.

Ruri took a puff. "No, i wouldnt. It was the first taste of freedom i ever had. If i didnt do it, i would still be who i was before and i dont want that." She says.

"Then i have no reason to hate you. In fact, we have more in common than you think." Ren said.

"What do you mean?" Ruri asked.

"I also killed people in the past. I didnt do it for fun, nor was it at random. I hated a certain group of people that kept treating me like garbage. Like i was nothing more than a clown for them. A little _Entertainment Duelist_." Ren said, the last two words with venom. "An event happened and i just lost it. I killed every single one of those bastards. It wasnt a quick death either. I was going to make every single one of them go from begging for mercy to begging for death. And i did it all with a smile on my face. I didnt regret it. They got deserved what they got and what they did to me and others. Even if i let them live, what would be the point? They would just do it again. The law couldnt touch them since they had friends in high places so they couldnt even be arrested. And they knew that. Every day, they rubbed it in that nobody was going to save us. That nobody cared about us. To them, we were nothing but amusement, laughing at our suffering, our pain, like were nothing but little pawns in their little game, not caring the lives they are destroying…" Ren didnt noticed, but he was starting to shake

"Ren…" Ren was shaken out of his thoughts as he saw Ruri concerned face out of the corner of his eye. Her breath touched his cheek.

Ren sighed. "Sorry. Got sidetracked. My point is, i cant hate you, Ruri. You were able to kill someone, enjoy it, but not to the point of insanity. You were able to change your life and grab a hold of your future. If anything, i cant feel anything but respect for you."

Ruri widened her eyes as she heard this. Out of nowhere, she turned around and hugged Ren back. Ren was surprised at the gesture. "Ren… thank you."

They stayed like this for a while. Nothing could ruin this moment…

.

.

.

.

"Eep!" Ruri squeaked as felt something poke her stomach.

"S-Sorry!" Ren said as he broke the hug. "I-I didnt mean to… I-I wasnt trying to…"

Ruri snorted then started to laugh. "Its okay, Ren. Its perfectly natural." She waved him. "How about i cook something for us?"

At this, Ren stomach growled. He chuckled." yeah, i havent eaten all day."

"Yeah me too." She said as she started walking towards the kitchen. Ruri smirked as she had an idea. She moved her hips a bit, making sure Ren got a perfect view of her butt moving from side to side. She looked back and saw Ren, as she suspected, staring at her rear. "You coming?"

Ren shook his head out of those thoughts. "Yeah, im coming!" He said running after her.

* * *

_A few hours later_

"Shit…" Ruri said as she threw the covers open. They were wet. She sighed. "Well, thats what i get for not having sex for months."

She got up from the bed. "I need fresh air. My room just stinks of sweat." She opened the door and walked into the hallway.

_I need to get laid. Ill even take a girl if it means getting some fucking pleasure thats not my finger. I need a muse… _She thought as she started walking down the hall. She stopped when she saw the door being slammed open.

"What the-?" Before she could finish the sentece, Ren ran out of the room and into the bathroom. _Was that Ren? Why did he just run off like that? _She thought. She went towards the door. She was about to knock when she managed to peek inside and a gasp came out of her mouth.

**(Small M Rated Scene…. What? Hey, this story is rated M for a reason!)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ren was masturbating in the toilet. Ruri knew she shouldnt be peeking, but she couldnt take her eyes off him, or more specifically, his big member.

_Holy shit! I can grab each part with a hand and still have some room left! _Ruri thought, a bit of drool in her mouth. She began to reach into her shorts, her nether regions liking what she was seeing. She began to rub herself as she watched Ren stroke his big rod.

_Yeah, rub that dick. I want to see how long you can last. _She thought. After a while and seeing Ren wasnt going to be done anytime soon, Ruri decided to ditch the shorts. She didnt wear any underwear when she went to sleep. _Im masturbating in a hall while watching my friend jerking off while im naked from the waist down. _Ruri had to bite her tongue to not let a moan out of her mouth as she got even more horny at the thought.

This went for a repeat until both people climaxed. Ruri widened her eyes at the load that came out of Ren member. She was even more surprised that he was still hard. _He is still hard after cumming that much!? I wonder if i could swallow all of that… _She thought as she started to get wet again at the thought. This went on for an hour when Ren finally got up from the toilet. Ruri quickly jumped to the other side of the door in order to not be seen. Ren came out of the bathroom, topless and just went to his room, closing the door without even checking his surroundings. Ruri, after checking he wasnt going to come out again, quickly got inside the bathroom. The smell of sweat was enough to make her climax again. She noticed on the sink was a shirt. She picked it up. _It's soaking._

_In sweat…._

_Ren's sweat…._

_One where he spent an hour drenching in sweat…_

Ruri immediately took her shirt off and put Ren's. She shivered at the feeling, but not from the fact that it was wet. She could feel her skin feel the sweat that was in the shirt. She got out of the bathroom and grabbed the shorts she left on the hallway, how Ren didnt see that or the puddle on the ground is something she doesnt know nor care at the moment. She grabbed the front of the shirt and shoved it in her face, sniffing it.

_I think i found my muse._

* * *

**ME: -FUCK WAS THAT!?**

**Yuzu: Uh… i take it you didnt like the reveal?**

**Me: *Calms down* The new anime looks so bad!**

**Ren: What didnt you like?**

**Me: Oh my god, where do i start!? First of all, the MC, rival and the MC ace monster all look like they are characters from Ape Escape. The characters are 11 years old!**

**Yuzu: Wait, why is age a problem?**

**Me: Because i just know there is going to be a plot where they are forced to save the world! And who in their right mind sends 11 year old kids to do that!?**

**Ren: What if that isnt the plot and its just fun and games?**

**Me: Then thats even more stupid! Yugioh isnt that type of anime! It has an actual story with something that endangers the world and for some reason, to take care of that danger, they play a children card game!**

**Yuzu: Ooookay, moving on. What didnt you like?**

**Me: Well, the Duel Disk is fucking stupid. I didnt want the new ones in Vrains that everyone but Playmaker, Soulburner and Ai used, but jesus ill take those over these new ones. ITS A SEVEN! A FUCKING SEVEN! OH DEAR GOD WHY!?**

**Yuzu: Uh… why is he making such a big fuss over the Duel Disk?**

**Ren: The Duel Disk is his favourite thing in Yugioh, which is why he loved in Vrains when a new Duel Disk was shown and he wanted to see if they used the old or new Versions.**

**Me: The theme is basically ARC-V! The MC wants to make the game fun!? Are you kidding me!? And oh my god the Ace monster look so fucking ugly in the anime! AND THE RULES! You can summon more than once!? You can draw until you have 5 cards in your hand!? What kind of BS is this!? They had so many different choices! A crossover! A sequel to Vrains! A reboot of the original! But NOOOOOO! LETS PULL A FUCKING VANGUARD AND CREATE A NEW TYPE OF PLAYING! **

**Yuzu: But didnt you like the new Vanguard anime?**

**Me: Yes, but at least they did a reboot of the anime and followed the manga! And we got to see new cards being brought back from the dead and become useful! In Yugioh, its not a reboot and the new playing style is stupid! I would have gladly taken the Speed Duels over this shit! *Breathes heavily***

**Ren: You okay?**

**Me: Yeah, just had to get this off my chest. I was looking forward for 2020, but now its ruined with this.**

**Yuzu: Dont be like that. Who knows, it might actually be good.**

**Me: God i hope so. Now i know what people felt when Zexal and ARC-V were announced. Anyway, i wish you guys a Merry Christmas if i dont upload a chapter by then.**


	4. The Bastard of Rebellion

**Hey there, its been a while, hasnt it? The excu- i mean, reason for not there being any new chapters is that i have been taking a break. If i keep writing non stop, im going to get bored again and take an even bigger break from writing. Because of CODVID-19, or Coronavirus (i still find it funny that it has the same name as the Kingdom of Corona from Tangled), im staying at home. So, i decided to write a chapter. The one you see now. So, with that explanation out of the way, i have something to announce. As you know, i started a poll in the beginning of the year where you guys voted for a new story. And we have a winner… one that has been since February. You might be thinking why the poll didnt finish after a story clearly showed it was going to win. The simple reason was… i wanted to see if it reached 100 votes… Why are you all looking at me like that? Hey, i was curious to see if it was possible! I thought the maximum i was going to get was like 30 votes, not like 87 unique voters! The 1st place stayed the same anyway, so theres nothing to complain about. Anyway, the winner is…**

**Cyberse Isekai (still thinking of a name)**

**I was surprised people wanted this. Since there are many other Cyberse fanfics here, i thought something new was going to win. Meh, im okay either way. So, as seen before, the original pairing was OC x Bracelet girls. But with the passage of time, i began to think different ways this story could go. So, i thought of a new poll! *Insert the sound of a hundred groans* Moving on, these are the different ways the story could go. The OC is still an isekai, btw:**

** OCxRin and other Synchro Girls (like Aki). M rated story- Mind control. Decks will change for the girls.**

**OCxRuri and other Xyz Girls (like Rio or Anna). M rated story- Mind control. Decks will change for the girls.**

**OCxYuzu. M rated story- Mind control. Deck will change for Yuzu. This one might start after a few episodes.**

**OCxRuri and Rin. M rated story- Mind control. Deck will change for the girls. Story will probably start a bit before the actual beginning of the anime.**

**You might be asking why do i keep wanting M rated stories and ones that include Mind Control. Its ones where i can write like how i want to. People that go for M rated stories know what type of content it is and even then i warn when a M rated moments is going to happen, like a lemon. If i write with a T rated, i feel like i cant write the way i want to because i feel like certain topics are M rated. The Mind control is an easy way to justify certain characters change of personality without being relevant to the plot. And i enjoy writing lemons from time to time… Anyway, onto the reviews**

**Narutoxasuna25- Well, looks like Cyberse won my friend. Good that you think like that about Yuto, that was the whole point of the character change. Trust me, Ruri will get into Ren pants sooner than you think. And Rin will appear soon, dont worry. She will be appear before we even go to the Synchro Dimension.**

**Emiyaryo- It wont take long for Ruri to get into Ren pants.**

**A lot of reviews were from guests with either compliments or sending cards *cough*heliosdarkus*cough* but we still had a few ones to talk about. So without further delay, lets get to the chapter.**

* * *

"I still cant get used to the fact that i can wake up at any time of the day…" Ren said after he woke up and did his morning rituals.

_"And yet you still choose to wake up at 8 in the morning." _Scar said.

"Hey, thats still later than what we were used to." Ren said. "We used to wake up at the crack of dawn."

_"Still, there isnt much you can do. Why not spend the rest of the days until the tournament just chilling? I mean, we still have to watch the new My Hero Academia anime."_

"Yeah, still cant believe they actually did an anime of it. By the way, did you get any sleep last night?"

"_Why do you ask?_" Scar asked.

"Well, its just i had another event and i didnt hear you waking up." Ren said.

"_Oh right, i was speaking with Gale._" Scar said.

"Who is Gale?"

_"Oh its Assembly Nightingale. She likes to be called Gale." _Scar said.

"Oh okay." Ren said before he realized what Scar said. "Wait, you can speak with other spirits? I thought you couldnt." Ren raised an eyebrow. That was first. Scar usually talked either with him or his brothers, but never with another spirit.

_"Well as you know, if a Duelist has a special bond with their monster, they can speak with each other. Since Ruri has a special bond with Gale, she can talk to her. I mean, she was able to see me, so it should be no surprise she was able to see Duel Spirits."_ Scar explained.

"You have a point. But why didnt she say anything during our duel?" Ren asked.

_"She didnt feel like it…" _Scar said, hiding the truth.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Oi, Gale! I know you can hear me, so come out!" _Scar said. He was in the living room in order to not disturb Ren and Ruri sleeping. There was no response. _"Either you come out or im about to sing the opening to Jojo!"_

A few seconds passed before a sigh was heard. _"Fine." _Out one of the walls came Assembly Nightingale, flapping her wings like she was flying. _"What do you want, Scar?"_

"_Nice to see you too..." _Scar muttered with sarcasm._ "What i want to know is why you didnt say nothing in the duel._" He said.

_"I didnt know the person Ruri was dueling was capable of hearing me." _Gale said.

"_Thats a bunch of bullshit and you know it. You know he was capable of understanding you, even more after i appeared, but you still kept quiet. Why?_" He asked again.

_"I guess i was just… surprised." _Gale said. _"I didnt expect him to be alive after all this time. And i didnt expect you to be alive. Last time i saw you, you were destroyed by your brother, Odd-Eyes.." _Gale said.

_"HE IS NOT MY BROTHER!" _Scar roared. "_That traitor stopped being my brother the minute he turned his back against me._" He said, rubbing his face with his tail.

_"Scar, you know he had no choice… He never wanted to hurt you." _Gale said.

"_The scars in my eyes seem to disagree._" Scar said.

"_Moving on..._" Gale sighed. _"I have to ask, if you survived, does that mean…"_

Scar nodded. _"Yes, the others are still alive." _He said.

_"Thats great! Is he here?" _Gale asked, a smile forming in her face.

_"Im sorry, but no. Something happened to Ren, and the others were forced to be sealed." _Scar said.

_"Oh." _Gale looked down. _"And they cant come out as spirits?"_

Scar shook his head. _"No. And i cant break their seals if Ren doesnt want me to. Im sorry Gale but this was a decision made by all of us."_

Gale nodded. _"I understand. I just hope i will see him soon. But what happened to… Ren, was it?"_

Scar furrowed his eyebrows. _"Ill tell you, but you have to promise me you wont tell anyone, not even Ruri." _He said.

_"I understand." _Gale said.

* * *

"Scar?" Ren asked, snapping Scar out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What?" Scar said, confused.

"You okay? You zoned out there for a bit." Ren said, concerned.

_"Sorry. I was busy thinking of Ruri's ass." _Scar said.

Ren groaned. "Its not that big…" He muttered.

_"Bullshit! You saw how tight those shorts were last night!" _Scar said.

Ren blushed. "But you cant just speak like that about people. Especially if they can hear you." He said.

Scar shrugged. "_But its not like she is listening to us now." _Scar said.

Ren rolled his eyes. Knowing he wont get anywhere with this conversation, he just finished getting dressed and walked out of the room. Ren smelled something. "What is that smell?" He asked. "Its coming from the kitchen…" He followed the smell, leading him to the kitchen.

The living room and the kitchen were connected, so they were basically the same place. Ren entered the living room and found what the smell actually was. He found Ruri cooking and he noticed she was wearing some new clothes.

Her vest was now replaced with a white hoodie with purple lines on the side. It was unzipped, showing a purple shirt inside. She wore black pants that hugged her curves very tightly and some black shoes with purple borders.

She must have heard his footsteps as she turned around and spotted Ren and then smiled. "Good morning. Didnt expect you so early." She said.

"Well, i usually wake up earlier, so for me this is actually late." Ren said.

"Well, with the war, im kind of used to waking up early to treat the wounded, so i thought i should make breakfast. From what i saw yesterday, you enjoyed my cooking." She said.

"Well, it was really good. I didnt have such a good meal in a while." He said, a bit embarassed. _Didnt help that was the first meal i had in years that was actually decent. _He thought.

Ruri giggled. "Well, why dont you sit down? Im almost done." She turning back to the pan.

Ren nodded and sat down. There was nothing interesting to see, so he kept looking at Ruri cooking. She had an apron on and her hair was tied in a ponytail, and she kept cooking with a smile on her face. It was honestly beautiful.

Scar whistled. "_If thats not the definition of a housewife, i dont know what is._" He said.

Ren scowled. "Scar, for the love of god, dont say anything perverted." He said.

_"Sheesh, cant a guy comment on a girls looks?" _Scar complained.

"No. Not when said girl already thinks of you as a pervert. That just makes it creepy." Ren said.

_"Says the guy that hasnt stopped staring at her ass since he came into the living room." _Scar said.

Ren flinched and glared at Scar. Scar just laughed. He groaned. "I swear to god you are going to be the death of me someday…" He said.

Ruri listened to the conversation that Ren and Scar were having and couldnt help but smile. That smile turned into a smirk as she had an idea. She "accidentally" knocked a spoon to the floor. "Ooops." She said, bending over to pick it up. From the angle she was bending, Ren could see how tight those pants were and how big her butt was. He was starting to sweat a little.

_"Or maybe she is going to be the death of you…" _Scar said, whistling and laughing while Ren just wanted to smash his head on the table. After Ruri picked up the spoon, she simply continued cooking, her sweet smile still on her face.

* * *

"Here you go." Ruri said handing Ren a plate full of pancakes, while she had one on her other hand.

"Pancakes, nice!" Ren said as they began to eat. Ren was loving the pancakes.

"So, whats the plan for today?" Ruri asked, still smiling.

Ren stopped eating to think. "I think you should meet my boss. Well not exactly my boss, but he is responsible for our team and possibly the smartest person in Standard." Ren said.

"Cool. Whats his name?" Ruri asked, eating her food.

Ren flinched and thank god he wasnt eating or he would probably choke. "I uh…. Thinks its best if he tells you himself." He said. _Boy, i am not going to like this meeting. _He thought.

Ruri looked confused for a moment before shrugging. "Okay. Whatever you say." She said and continued eating, a smile still on her face.

Ren looked at Ruri and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Ruri." He said, catching her attention. "You seem to be in a good mood today, at least better than last night. Did something happen?"

Ruri tilted her head. "I am?" She said. "I didnt even notice. Its probably because of the sheets. I havent slept in a bed so comfy in a long time." She said.

"Yeah, they are really comfortable. They make you fall asleep right away." _Even though i havent slept for very long on those beds. _He thought.

Ruri nodded. _Yeah right, sleep was the last thing i did last night._ She thought, her hand between her legs. _I never came so much in my life. Hmmm, just thinking about it is making me so horny again. Too bad the shirt lost its effectiveness after a while... I need something better. _She thought as she looked at Ren, who was still enjoying his pancakes. _Or in this case bigger…_

* * *

**LATER**

Nakajima was on his way to the Akaba Reiji office. He had to update him on the Pendulum Cards. Only 5 prototypes were completed, and while they werent 100% stabilized, they were usable. He was about to knock on the door when…

"**ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?**" A female voice yelled. Nakajima didnt even have to enter to know that if he interrupted this, he was going to be seriously injured, possibly even killed.

_I should probably do a few more tests… _Nakajima thought as he slowly walked away from the door, hoping that Akaba Reiji is fine… or at the very least alive.

* * *

Akaba Reiji almost chuckled at the sight in front of him. He had expected this sort of reaction, but it was still amusing.

Ren was current giving Ruri a Full Nelson, putting his arms under hers to hold her. Ruri on the other hand, was thrashing around trying to break free, a look of pure rage.

"Ruri, calm down!" Ren said.

"CALM DOWN!?" Ruri said. "THE SON OF THAT PIECE OF SHIT IS IN FRONT OF ME AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!? I AM GOING TO SNAP HIS NECK!"

"But can you at least let him explain!? Or at least stop moving!" Ren said. Since he was a bit taller than, by giving her a Full Nelson, her butt kept grinding him and was making his pants a little tighter.

Ruri stopped, only because she felt something poke her from behind. _God dammit, hormones! Cant you wait until tonight!? _She thought. "All right fine. Ill listen to him." She said as Ren let her go.

"Thank you, Ren." Reiji said, trying not to laugh at Ren. "I can assure you, Kurosaki-"

"Call me Ruri." Ruri interrupted. "Hearing that name makes me wanna puke."

Reiji frowned for a bit, before continuing. "Very well. As i was saying, Ruri, there is no need for panic. I am in no way allies with Akaba Leo or Academia." He said

"How am i supposed to believe you? Do you have any proof?" She asked, still a bit skeptical.

"Proof i do not have. But what i ask for is that you trust me." He said.

"The last time i had trusted someone, it ended badly, so forgive me if i have trouble believing in you." Ruri said, still not convinced.

Reiji looked at Ruri before looking at Ren. "What about Ren?" He asked.

Both Ruri and Ren looked at each other and then back at Reiji, confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Do you trust Ren? Can you trust his word?" Reiji asked.

Ruri looked at Ren and thought for a moment. She couldnt say why, but she had a feeling that she could trust him. That he would never betray or hurt her. "Yes, i do." She said. "Do you believe in him, Ren?"

Ren was a bit surprised that Ruri believed in him. He had only met her a day ago. Logically, she shouldnt be able to trust him, like with Reiji. "I have known Reiji since i was a kid and he is my best friend. He helped me when no one else did. I trust him from the bottom of my heart."

Reiji smiled a little at hearing Ren. Ruri smiled as well. "Thats fine by me. If Ren trusts you, i will as well." She said, before her expression turning serious. "But let it be known that if you betray my trust at some point, Akaba Reiji, ill show you hell." She finished while cracking her knuckles.

"_Women are scary._" Reiji and Ren thought, with the latter adding in his head "_And why do i find that hot?_"

Reiji cleared his throat. "Very well. Im glad to know we have the Xyz Dimension as an ally." He said, before Ruri flinched. "Whats the matter?"

"Well, the thing is… i might have left the Resistance, meaning im kind of a freelancer, in some sort of way." Ruri said. "So i cant really say you have the Xyz Dimension as an ally."

Reiji frowned a bit. "I see. That is unfortunate. Hopefully we will be able to fix that in the future." He said. "Moving on to other things, these are for you." Reiji took two cards and handed them to Ren and Ruri. "These are credit cards to a private account. These should be able to keep you comfortable until the tournament."

"How much money is in that account?" Ren asked.

"Oh just a small amount of…" As Reiji said this, a plane flew by, only Ren and Ruri hearing what he said. Their eyes were wide and their jaws were on the floor.

"Holy…" Ruri said. "I didnt even know it was possible to have that much money."

"You can say that again. Is it okay for us to have this much money?" Ren asked.

"Its fine. That value was my allowance when i was younger, remember?" Reiji asked.

"Oh yeah i forgout about that…" Ren said, sweatdropping.

_HOW MUCH MONEY DOES THIS GUY HAVE!? _Ruri thought with her mouth open.

"As much as it amuses me watching your faces right now, i have a meeting to attend to." Reiji said getting up from his chair. "If there is anything you need, call me."

Ren and Ruri nodded and they left the building.

* * *

"Damn, i missed this…" Ruri said walking through the mal carrying some bags. She currently had her hoodie up along with some sunglasses. She needed to stay hidden so that people dont confuse her for Yuzu or for spies from Academia to spot her.

"Well i didnt…" Ren said, carrying a lot of bags.

"_Ha! I never thought i would see the day when you would be a girl's shopping cart!_" Scar said.

"Scar, we are in a public place. Even though we can talk with our minds, I dont want to yell at you and sound like a crazy man, so do me a favour and shut the fuck up." Ren said, annoyed.

_"Oh come on! You know, when men do this, the lady often gives them a reward. You should totally-" _Scar said before a wing slapped him.

_"Okay, thats enough out of you!" _Gale said, grabbing Scar and disappearing. Ren blinked as he saw Ruri ace monster appear and disappear in less than a second.

_Im going to ignore that. _Ren thought. "Ruri, why the hell do you need so many different clothes?" He asked.

"Because they looked nice!" Ruri said.

"Still, dont you think this a bit much? I think you bought half the clothes from a store…" Ren said. Ruri turned around and looked at him, sliding her glasses a bit.

"Okay, im not one of those girls that always go shopping for more clothes to keep up with the latest fashion. But, it has been 2 years since i last went shopping. I have had to wear the same clothes for the past 2 years. So i have 2 years worth of shopping to make. You got any problema with that?" She said, an aura surrouding her. Ren swore he saw a demon behind her.

"N-No!" He said.

And then the aura disappeared and Ruri smiled. "Good. Glad to know." She said. "Dont worry, we might be able to find something for you." She turned back around and continued walking.

Ren sighed, following until he noticed something strange. "Hey, Ruri?" He called her, making her turn around again. "Whats in those bags?" He asked pointing at the bags that Ruri was carrying. Some of his were white or a simple color, but Ruri were completely black.

"Oh just some interesting things i found while you were in the bathroom." Ruri said.

"What is it?" Ren asked as he tried to take a peek, but Ruri covered it with her hand.

"No peeking!" Ruri said, waving her finger. "Ill show you when i want to." She turned again and continued walking.

_Why do i have a feeling im going to hate it, but love it at the same time? _Ren thought.

* * *

"Okay, i think thats enough for today." Ruri said as they were now walking alongside the sidewalk.

_Oh thank god… _Ren thought in relief while carrying a bunch of bags. _I am never going to go shopping for clothes ever again._

"Oh!" Ruri stopped. "With all this shopping, we forgot to buy food."

_I REALLY want to make her go buy the food while i go home, but she doesnt know the place as much as i do. Damn you manners… _Ren thought. "Okay, why dont you carry the bags home and ill go buy food?"

Ruri looked a bit hesitant. "You sure? I could help you." She said.

Ren shook his head. "You said you were in a war for two years. While i go buy food, get a cab and go try out your clothes and whatever you bought at home. You can also watch a movie or something." He explained as a táxi stopped by.

Ruri was still a bit hesitant. _I really dont want to leave him alone. _She thought. _Besides, what else can i do home alone?_ It was then that she pieced something together_ Alone… while Ren isnt in his room… which is probably still sweaty… _

"Okay, if you're sure!" She said, quickly taking the bags from Ren and putting them in the cab. "Bye!" She said before she entered the cab and drove off.

"Well, looks she really wanted to try her new clothes." Ren said. "Now… where the fuck is the supermarket?"

* * *

After trying to find a decent supermarket to buy food, it was already sunset by the time Ren was finished. _WHY IS THE CLOSEST SUPERMARKET ALL THE WAY NEAR THE HARBOR!? _He thought, wanting to scream at the idiot that thought of this idea. _This day cant get any worse. _He thought before looking ahead and spotting something. "I just had to jinx it…" He groaned. He saw Yuzu, the ONE person in this entire city he didnt want to see. Well, one of three to be more precise. Now, any normal person would walk away and ignore what she was doing, especially if you dont want to be near said person. _Damn you curiosity… _Ren thought as he began to follow Yuzu. She went to harbor, near the warehouses and entered one of them.

_What the hell is she doing here? _Ren thought. He heard some voices coming from inside, getting louder and louder. When he thought that it was about to get ugly, he went into the door and kicked it open.

"Huh? Who the hell are you!?" A boy with brown hair with yellow in front of it, said.

Ren looked at the people in the warehouse. Not only Yuzu was there, but the three grunts and the smug prick from the first day he was in town as well. He sighed as he began walking. "I was just minding my own business when i find 4 guys ganging up on a girl. What? Are your skills that bad that you need 4 people to defeat one person?"

At this, the blonde guy got angry. "What!? Do you even know you are talking to, you low life!? Im Sawatari Shingo, the best duelist in LDS!" He shouted.

Ren pointed at Sawatari as he started to shake. "Y-You're the best Duelist in LDS?" He asked.

At this, Sawatari got smug. "Yeah thats right. Looks like you're all talk now that you know who i am!" He said.

What everyone didnt expect was for Ren to start laughing. He was laughing so hard he was holding his sides and slapping his knee.

"OH MY GOD THAT IS THE BEST JOKE I HAVE EVER HEARD!" He shouted as he continued laughing.

"Grrrr! Whats so funny, you scum!?" Sawatari yelled.

Ren slowly calmed down from his laughter. "Oh man, i havent laughed that hard in ages!" He said, out of breath. "To answer your question, i know who the best Duelist in LDS is, and its sure as hell not some stuck up seventh-rate duelist that thinks he is better than everyone else because hes got money in his pockets and treats cards like crap."

Yuzu snickered while Sawatari and his goons grew red in anger. "You little lowlife… Fine, if you want to lose so badly, i'll beat you and show you who the seventh-rate duelist really is!" Sawatari said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth…" Ren said as he reached for his Duel Disk, but stopped when Yuzu grabbed his arm.

"Ren, you dont have to do this. This isnt your battle." She said.

"Yes it is. It became my battle when these pieces of shit put you and Yuya in harms way and stole his cards." He said as he took his bags from his hand. "Hold this." He handed the bags to Yuzu before she could respond. He put on his Duel Disk.

"Are you ready to lose?" Sawatari asked.

"Nope. But i hope you are." Ren added back.

**DUEL!**

**Sawatari: 4000 LP**

**Ren: 4000 LP**

"Ill go first." Ren said as he looked at his hand. _Not the best hand, but i can make it work. _ "I set one monster face-down and set two cards as well. I end my turn."

The three lackeys and Sawatari before laughing. "You were trying to act so cool before, and you end your turn with a pathetic move like that!?" Sawatari said between laughs.

_Why did i think this guy would be smarter than his lackeys… _Ren thought.

"If thats all you're capable of, this duel is going to be easy! My turn! I draw!" Sawatari said. "Since my opponent has two or more cards in they Spell or Trap Zone, i can Special Summon Escher, the Frost Vassal from my hand!"

**_(LV: 4 Aqua/Effect/Water ATK: 800 DEF: 1000)_**

"Then i release Escher to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!" **_(LV: 6 Aqua/Effect/Water ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000)_ **"Mobius Effect activates! When he is Normal Summoned, i can destroy up to two Spell or Trap on the field! Freeze Burst!"

"But im not done! I activate the Spell Card, Advance Carnival from my hand! I can Tribute Summon again if i Tribute Summon this turn! So i tribute Mobius the Frost Monarch and Tribute Summon Mobius the Mega Monarch!" An even bigger version of Mobius, with multiple spikes on its body appeared_. **(LV: 8 Aqua/Effect/Water ATK: 2800 DEF: 1000)**_

"Normally, i would need two monsters to summon him, but if i use a monster that was Tribute Summoned, then i can use it instead." Sawatari explained. "Now, battle! Mobius attacks your face-down monster! Imperial Charge!" Mobius spikes grew and glowed blue before impaling Ren monster.

"Enterror Crunch Hippo effect activates when its destroyed by battle. It allows me to add 1 Level 7 or higher Enterror monster from my deck to my hand. I choose Scar-Eyes." Ren said.

"I set one card face down and end my turn. Your turn, Mr. Hero." Sawatari mocked.

_Okay, i cannot be the only one thats getting a major deja vu here. _Scar thought as he viewed the duel.

_You're not the only one, Scar. _Ren thought. "You know, when i first saw you, i thought you would be better than your lackeys over there." Ren said as the lackeys protested, but Ren ignored them as he covered his face with his free hand. "But i never thought…"

"Thats right. Now that you know how strong i am, how about you get on your knees and beg?" Sawatari said as he puffed his chest.

"…you were so bad!" Ren finished his sentence.

"Thats right, im really bad at due- wait what?" Sawatari said before he realized.

"Oh my god, where do i begin with you?" Ren said holding his head. "First of all, you completely took my first turn as a joke, where you didnt even think what i had on my field which shows you underestimate your opponents. Second, do you even know your cards Effect? Mobius the Mega Monarch can destroy three of my Spells or Traps and if you tributed a Water monster to summon him, i couldnt activate nothing in response! But you completely wasted that effect when i had no Spell or Traps on the field. Third, based on what i saw of you so far, you only care about the rarity of the card and its ATK. In fact, let me guess. That card you have down there is going to do something if i attack Mobius right?" Ren asked. Sawatari flinched and widened his eyes. "I can see from your expression that im right. My god, your plays are so simple and so predictable its boring me to death! My little brother could think of more complex combos than this when he was still in his diapers!" Ren finished, taking a few deep breaths.

_Damn, thats the first time i see you roast someone this badly. _Scar thought.

_Yeah well my patience is basically nothing after spending an entire afternoon shopping. _Ren thought.

"Grrr, who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that!?" Sawatari said, enraged. "Next turn, im going to beat you to a pulp!"

"There is no next turn!" Ren said. "**FINAL TURN! DRAW!**" He drew.

The lackeys and Sawatari froze at what they heard. "F-Final turn?" Sawatari said

"H-Hey, isnt that what…" Ponytail said starting to shake.

"Y-Yeah, its what _he_ says…" Purple added.

"B-but that cant be. He is supposed to be in jail, right?" Green asked.

"H-He was, but i heard he was released a few days ago…" Ponytail answered.

Yuzu watched all of the lackeys and Sawatari slowly back away. "What is wrong with them?" She asked. "Why are they suddendly so afraid?"

_Looks like they recognize me. I knew it was only a matter of time before it happened, but i hoped it would take a while. _Ren thought. "I, using the Scale One Enterror Broken Telescope and Scale 8 Enterror Rusty Clock, set the Pendulum Scale!"

"What!? Pendulum!?" Sawatari said shocked.

"Ren can also Pendulum Summon!?" Yuzu said shocked.

"With this, i can now summon monsters from Level 2 to 7 at the same time! _**Powers of darkness! Open a rift in the dimensions and let chaos enter the battle field! PENDULUM SHOKAN! Appear, my monsters!**_"

"The dragon with scars of battle, Enterror Scar-Eyes Dragon!" _**(LV:7 SC:4 Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/Dark ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)**_

Yuzu stared at the new dragon Ren summoned. _En…terror? What happened to his Entermate Deck? And that dragon. While it may not look like it, it resembles Yuya's Odd-Eyes a bit. But what is with this aura? Its full of anger, pain and sorrow. _Yuzu thought

Sawatari seem to regain some of his bravado as he chuckled. "I was surprised by your Pendulum Summon. But how do you plan on beating my Mobius with 2800 ATK with your lizard with 2500 ATK?" He asked.

_"DID THAT SPOILED PIECE OF SHIT JUST CALLED ME A LIZARD!?" _Scar roared. To the LDS students it was just a roar, but Yuzu heard what it actually said.

_Did that dragon just talk!? _She thought, too shocked to speak.

"Careful, my partner doesnt like being called a lizard. And to answer your question, you dont win duels by defeating monsters. You win by crushing your opponent LP to 0!" Ren explained. "I activate the Spell card, Enterror Sword! By equipping it to an Enterror monster i control and decreasing its ATK by 1000, it can attack you directly! I equip it to Scar-Eyes!"

A black and red sword appeared and landed on the ground, stabbing it. Scar picked it up with his mouth on the handle. He struggled a bit with its weight. _Oh god, this is probably heavier than Ruri ass. _Scar thought.

**(Enterror Scar-Eyes Dragon 2500 – 1000 = 1500 ATK)**

Ren decided not to comment on Scar comparison as he continued his turn. "Battle! Enterror Scar-Eyes attacks you directly! At this moment, I activate Scar-Eyes Effect! During the Battle Phase, i can target one monster on the field! I target Scar-Eyes! Now any damage he inflicts is doubled! _Instinct Force_!" Ren said as the sword in Scar mouth was engulfed in flames and he jumped.

"But ill still have LP!" Sawatari said.

"I activate the effect of Enterror Bulk Up in my graveyard!" Ren said.

"A Trap from the graveyard!?" Sawatari said shocked.

"When a Enterror monster battles, i can banish this card from my graveyard and it gains 800 ATK!" The fire around the sword increased. **(Enterror Scar-Eyes Dragon 1500 + 800 = 2300 ATK) **"Take this! _Spiral Flame of Destruction Slash!_"

_"HOW THIS FOR A LIZARD!?" _Scar yelled as he swung the sword ,a slash of flame passing over Mobius and hitting the ground where Sawatari was, a small explosion sending him towards his lackeys.

**Sawatari: 4000 – 2300 X 2 = 0 LP**

**WINNER: Ren**

As the monsters disappeared, Ren started slowly walking towards Sawatari. The latter was up against the wall and once he saw him, he started to crawl back, even though he wasnt going anywhere.

"Y-You're _him…_ T-That criminal…" Sawatari said pointing a shaking finger at Ren, who kept walking towards the shaking teen as he stood in front of him.

_Criminal? _Yuzu thought in confusion. _Why do they think Ren is a criminal?_

"Guess there is a brain in there if you know who i am." Ren said. " But you can sleep peacefully tonight because i didnt dueled you as the one you know me." Ren suddendly grabbed Sawatari by the colar and pushed him up against the wall. "I dueled you as Sakaki Ren. I dueled you as revenge for stealing my little brother cards, for kidnapping one of my friends and three children and forcing my little brother to duel you while keeping said friend and three children hostage! Let me tell you a few things about the real world, Sawatari. Your fame doesnt make you a great duelist. Rarity doesnt make your deck stronger. Power doesnt mean anything if you cant use it properly and if you continue to treat cards like crap and using cowardly tactics, you will never be a true duelist." He let go of Sawatari and looked at the lackeys around him. "Anyone want to test their luck?" Everyone shook their heads. "Thought so." He turned around and began walking towards Yuzu. _Wow, i completely forgot she was here. _He thought.

"Wait dammit…" Sawatari said. Ren simply turned his head to look at him. "Duel me again! You were just lucky!"

Ren sighed. "Luck had nothing to do with it. But if you insist…" He turned around and was about to activate his Duel Disk, when…

"Wait."

Everyone turned around to the entrance as a figure entered. From the voice and physique, it appeared to be a boy. He had dark and purple spiky hair, the former in the back and the latter mostly in the front, near his face. He was wearing goggles and a mask to cover his mouth. He had a cloak around him with a red scarf around his neck. The masked figure began to walk inside, passing Yuzu and standing next to Ren.

"Another one? Are you their friend or something?" Sawatari asked, but the masked figure said nothing.

"Who are you?" Ren asked. _That voice… it sounded familiar._

"Please, let me duel in your place. There is something i want to ask them." The masked figure said.

Ren was about to decline, but he stopped. _I need to know more about this guy. He is giving me a bad vibe… _"Go ahead." He said as he backed off. The masked figure nodded.

"Now wait a minute!" Yuzu said. "First it was Ren and now you? This is my Duel, so back off!"

The masked figure looked at Yuzu and you could see his eyes.

"I dont want you getting hurt." He said before turning around.

Yuzu blushed as Sawatari snickered. "Well, look at Mr. Casanova over here. Ill destroy you first."

The masked figure took his arm out of the cloak and revealed his Duel Disk.

"Thats a weird looking Duel Disk." Sawatari commented.

Ren widened his eyes. _That Duel Disk is from the Xyz Dimension! _He thought. They began the duel.

The masked figure started the first turn and he set his entire hand. _He set his entire hand without summoning a monster… either his hand was terrible or his deck focuses more on Spells and Traps. _He thought. He frowned when Sawatari laughed again and started his turn, doing the exact same thing from before. _Guess he didnt learn a thing from our duel._ Ren looked back at the masked figure as he protected himself. _He activated an effect from the graveyard. Phantom Knights… by the name and from what i saw, his deck focuses on effects from the graveyard. And with two Level 4 monsters on the field, it can only mean one thing…_

**"From the pitch-black darkness. Rise up against the foolish oppression, Fang of Rebellion! Descend now! XYZ SHOKAN! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"**

Ren looked at the dragon. _He looks like him… _He thought. He looked at the ring in his finger as the black gem was glowing. _Is he reacting to it?_

The masked figure used the effect of his dragon twice to half Mobius attack and attacked it, leaving Sawatari with just 100 and creating a massive explosion. Ren shielded Yuzu from the debris. After it settled, the masked figure approached Sawatari.

"Im going to ask you once, so you better answer carefully." He said as he took out a badge. "This is from LDS, right?"

"Y-Yeah…" Sawatari nodded.

"Whats the connection between LDS and Academia?" He asked.

_What? Why is he asking if Academia has connections with LDS? _Ren thought. _Does he know Reiji is the Professor son?_

"Academia? What are you talking about?" Sawatari asked.

"Dont play dumb!" The masked figure snapped.

"Im not! Everyone in LDS has that badge! I dont know anything about this Academia!" Sawatari defended himself.

"Very well, then i have no use for you." He said as he turned away.

But Sawatari managed to gain some balls and activated a Trap to destroy Dark Rebellion, but the masked figure countered it easily with another effect of a Spell from the graveyard, negating the trap and dealing 100 points of damage to Sawatari, and winning the duel.

After the duel, the masked figure took of his mask and goggles, revealing his face as…

"Yuya!" Yuzu said, surprised.

"So it was you…" Sawatari said before passing out. His three lackeys picked him up and left.

Ren froze. _Yuya!? _He thought, about to panic before he calmed down. _No… this isnt Yuya. Yuya has red and green hair like a tomato, red eyes and he uses that Entermate deck. While this one has black and purple hair like an eggplant, grey eyes and a deck called Phantom Knights. Not to mention, Yuzu surprise shows this is something new, the way he duels like he is on a battlefield and obviously the different Duel Disk means that this guy isnt Yuya. Which means he is from the Xyz Dimension… _

_…Wait a minute… _

_…Ruri is from the Xyz Dimension…_

_…Yuzu and Yuya know each other…_

_And if the same thing can be applied with Ruri and this 'Yuya', then this might be a friend of hers…_

_But in the video, there was no one who looked like that…_

_Except the person filming it…_

_And the voice i heard now and the voice in the video…_

_Which means this guy is…_

While Ren was thinking, Yuzu turned around to look at 'Yuya'. "Yuya? Is that you?" She asked. 'Yuya' looked at Yuzu and started walking towards her. He seemed calm, but when Yuzu looked at his eyes, any thoughts she about this being Yuya were replaced by a single thought.

**RUN.**

She doesnt understand, but something inside of Yuzu is telling her to get away from this 'Yuya' lookalike as far away as possible. She decide to trust this feeling and started to run away. The 'Yuya' lookalike started pursuing her but…

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU BASTARD!" Ren shouted, tackling 'Yuya' and pushing him. Ren looked back and saw Yuzu left the warehouse.

As 'Yuya' got up, he looked at Ren. "Who are you?" He asked.

"The only thing you need to know about me is that im not going to let you hurt Yuzu!" Ren said.

'Yuya' sighed. "I can assure you im not your enemy." He said.

"Even so, i know who you are… Yuto." Ren said his name.

Yuto posture changed. His eyes were now fixed on Ren and he looked ready for battle. "How do you know my name?" He asked.

"Thats none of your business." Ren answered back.

Yuto and Ren looked at each other and neither of them moved. Before Yuto chuckled. Ren didnt like the sound of that chuckle "I see… So Ruri is here. I dont know what she told you, but trust me, its not true. She is just throwing a fit because we dont let her do what she wants. She believes shes a great duelist, but i know whats she is actually good for."

Ren knew what he meant with that last part, and that pissed him off even more. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist hard. "Shut the hell up... When Ruri told me about her life, i felt the emotions behind every word. Anger, despair, sadness, betrayal… There is no way you can fake that!" He pointed at Yuto. "There is no way im going to let you take her back!" He raised his Duel Disk

Yuto sighed, running his hand through his hair, before raising his Duel Disk. "It doesnt really matter if you let me or not. Sooner or later you will find out that Ruri needs me."

"Ruri doesnt need you and im not going to let you anywhere near her!" Ren snapped back.

They were about to activate their Duel Disks, when out of nowhere, a bright pink light filled the warehouse, blinding Ren and Yuto. When the light dimmed down, Ren looked at where Yuto was… only to find nothing. He started to look around the warehouse.

"Did he run away?" He asked himself. "No, the only exit is the entrance, meaning he had to pass me to leave and even if he was fast, i would have heard his footsteps. Did that light teleport him away or something?"

Before Ren could think any further, he started hearing footsteps running towards him and from the sounds, it sounded like two people. Not knowing who it was, he grabbed his groceries (he didnt even notice Yuzu dropped them…) and jumped to the top of the crates, hiding. He saw who came in and widened his eyes.

"Yuzu, why are we in this warehouse?" A boy with red and green hair said.

_Yuya… _Ren thought. He saw him the other day, but now that he was much closer, he could see what he actually looked like.

He was wearing green pants along with red sneakers. He was wearing a orange shirt underneath his school jacket. On his head were a pair of goggles with orange lens and with a blue star painted on one of them. He squinted his eyes and smiled at what was around Yuya neck. _He is still wearing that pendulum._

"He isnt here…" Yuzu muttered. "Sorry, Yuya, but i needed to confirm something."

"Oookay." Yuya said, confused. "But what happened here? Its like something blew up in here."

_You can say that again. _Yuzu thought as she looked around. _He really did leave… And what was with that Yuya lookalike?_ "Anyway, its getting late. I think we should go back home." She said, deciding to think about this later.

"Hmm?" Yuya said looking outside, the sun already set and the moon glowing in the night sky. "You're right. Your dad must be worried. Come on!" He said running out of the warehouse.

"Wait for me! Yuya!" Yuzu yelled, running after him.

When he was sure they were gone, Ren breathed a sigh of relief and slumped next to the crate. "Man, i just cant get away from them…"

_"One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it." _Scar said.

"Okay, easy there with the wisdom, Oogway…" Ren deadpanned.

Scar chuckled, before turning serious. "_But i mean it. No matter how much you try and avoid them, sooner or later, you will have to confront them…_"

Ren rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. Thats not happening anytime soon…" Ren said. "Well, i think we should head back. I just hope Ruri isnt mad."

_"She is probably going to choke you for making her worry." _Scar said.

"I hope not…" Ren winced.

_"You should. She is probably going to suffocate you between her huge cheeks.~~" _Scar said.

Ren groaned at Scar as he began to walk towards his home. During his trip, he began to think on what happened today and out of everything, there were two things that he found odd.

_What did Yuto mean by 'Sooner or later you will find out'? And why was Yuya wearing his school jacket like he had something to hide?_

* * *

**Im sorry for any errors you might find. Im feeling a little sick while writing this. And no, i dont have Coronavirus.**


	5. Family Reunion

**Heeeeeey, guess whats back? Sorry for those i kept waiting for the new update. Theres a simple reason for that: i got bored of Yugioh. As i stated before, i can't write something when i don't feel anything for it. With Vrains over, i had nothing to keep my interest in Yugioh in general. Even after Sevens appeared, i simply didn't have the interest in continuing to write it. So i moved on to other fanfics. At first i tried My Hero Academia, but that quickly got bored of it. But then i started getting interested in Miraculous Ladybug, already having written several chapters of it both in this site and AO3. But recently my interest in Arc V returned just enough to allow me to write this chapter. This chapter has no duel so i apologize for that in advance. Hopefully, in the next chapter i will be able to write it. And no i still haven't written it yet and i don't know when the next chapter is going to be released.**

**Also, the fanfic in the poll is going to be suspended as i haven't thought of writing it, so apologies for anyone who was expecting that to appear.**

**With that out of the way, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Ren entered his home, expecting to hear Ruri shout at him, asking where he was, but he didnt hear anything. "Thats weird. Where is she?" He asked as he saw she wasnt in the living room.

_"Maybe she is sleeping?" _Scar asked.

"Could be." He said, going to the rooms. She opened the door to her room. "Nope. She isnt here."

_"Maybe she is in your room?" _Scar asked.

"Why the hell would she be in my room?" Ren asked.

Scar shrugged. _"I dont know. Probably laying on the bed naked waiting for you.~" _Scar said.

Ren rolled his eyes. "Yeah when that happens, ill buy you a pizza." He said, going into his room.

_"As long as its Hawaiian, we have a deal!" _Scar said. Before Ren could open the door, he looked at Scar. _"What?"_

"The fuck is wrong with you? Why would you put pineapple in pizza?" Ren questioned.

"_What? I can put whatever i want in a pizza!_" Scar said.

"Yeah, but pineapple? Out of everything you could have chosen, you chose pineapple?" Ren said back.

"_Well i dont always put pineapple. Sometimes i put kiwi, banana, apple…_" Scar started to list.

"Oh god, stop talking, im think im going to puke." Ren said, his face turning green.

_"Oh come on, you saw me bite off a person head and didnt even react. How is my taste in pizza making you sick?" _Scar said.

"Because one of them doesnt make my stomach feel like its want to run away…" Ren muttered.

Before their conversation could continue, the door to the bathroom opened.

"Ahhh~~, a good break is always nice…"

_Oh, its Ruri. _Ren thought, his back turned to her. "Ruri, there is something you should know." He turned around. "I found-" He stopped talking as he looked at Ruri clothing… or in this case, lack of.

Ruri was naked as the day she was born. Her entire body was soaked in water and she had a towel in her hand, drying her hair, so she must have taken a shower. Her skin was pratically sparkling, steam coming from her body.

It was so _hot._

Ruri noticed Ren and Ren expected her to either slap him in the face or kick him in the nuts.

She did neither of those things.

"Oh, Ren. You're back." She said.

Now, this could go two ways. Either Ren apologizes and hides in his room, all embarassed or he could grab Ruri, go to his room and fuck her until morning.

He also did neither of those things.

What Ren did is fall back and pass out.

Ruri giggled. "Glad to know i can have this effect on him." She said. She then sighed in relief "But that was close. He almost went to his room and i didnt know how to explain what he would find."

_"What was in Ren room?" _Ruri flinched as she completely forgot about Scar. She turned and looked at Scar. "_Looking good Ruri. That ass, daaaaaaamn~~_"

Ruri narrowed her eyes and she snapped her fingers. "Gale." She said as her Duel Spirit appeared. "Scar was checking me out."

Scar couldnt see what was in front of him since he could only see what Ren saw. But he didnt need eyesight to feel two pair of eyes glaring at him so harshly, he thinks they made a hole in his body. _"N-Now, ladies, i can explain..."_

_"Oh was he now? I think i need to teach someone about some manners…" _Gale said.

Scar began to sweat. He remembers his brother words '_If Gale says something about teaching manners or some discipline, RUN._' And he followed his brother advice to a T as he began to run/float away.

Ruri watched Gale just stay there. "You're not going to run after him?" She asked.

_"Im just giving him a headstart." _Gale said, waiting a few seconds. _"Okay, that should be far enough." _She began to chase after Scar.

Ruri giggled. "I forgot Gale could be a bit scary as well…" She muttered. She then looked at Ren. "Damn i really wanted to fuck him right here and now, but he could wake up…" She then heard Scar yell down the hall. _"_Well, seems Gale caught up to him…_" _She began to giggle. The sound was cute, but in this situation, it sounded terrifying.

* * *

"Ugh… my head." Ren said as he began to wake up. When his vision was clear, he saw that he was in the couch of the living room. He looked and he saw that the TV was on.

"Ah, you're awake." Ren turned his head and saw Ruri on the other side of the couch.

"Uh, Ruri?" He said. "How did i get here?"

"You dont remember?" Ruri asked. "You got here, dropped the bags in the kitchen and took a nap on the couch."

"Oh, right" Ren said. _So that was only a dream. _"Ruri, there is something you should know as to why i arrived so late."

"Honestly, i didnt even realize it was so late." Ruri commented, making Ren sweatdropping.

"Did you try out all the clothes that we bought?" Ren asked.

"Yeah. Must have taken longer than i thought." She answered. _That and smelling every sweaty part of your room. Thank god you didnt walk in there…_

"Anyway, before we begin, while im almost certain, i want to make sure of something." Ren said.

"What is it?" Ruri asked, noting that Ren turned serious.

"Tell me something: does Yuto have purple and dark hair, grey eyes and wears a cloak?" Ren asked.

Ruri narrowed her eyes. "…he's here, isnt he?" A simple nod from Ren confirmed her suspicions. Ruri groaned and massaged her temples. "One of the two people i hate the most followed me here. The only thing that can make it worse is if Shun was here. But how did you even meet that piece of shit?"

"Well…" Ren began to explain what happened after she left.

"Grrrr, of course that bastard would go after another girl. Guess he got tired of his old one. And still has the balls to assume im going back to him…" Ruri mutters clenching her fists, about to go into another fit of rage before calming down. "But moving on, i hope this Dimension has better duelists than those creeps." Ruri commented.

"Trust me there are." Ren said, looking proud.

"Yeah, you and i assume Akaba Reiji." Ruri said.

"I wasnt talking about me." Ren commented. "While Reiji is as strong as me, i wasnt talking about him either. Its an old friend. I never beat him once when we were younger." Ren said.

"Really?" Ruri asked, now curious.

"Yep. You cant find anyone like him. His greatest strength is never falling, especially when it comes to his friends." Ren said.

"Wow, seems like a great person." Ruri said.

"Yep. And if his skills have improved since last time, he is most definitely going to become a member…" Ren said, a look on his face as he remembered a distant memory.

* * *

_"AHHHHH!" A small child screamed as they were pushed to the ground, their LP dropped to 0. The child immediately got back up. "Again!"_

_"Ren, we have been dueling all day and you havent won a single duel. Dont you think we should call it a day?" Another child asked._

_The child who lost, who is now Ren, shook his head. "No way! We are close to a 100! And im going to beat you before we reach that number, Gongenzaka!"_

_The other child, now named Gongenzaka, smiled. "Very well. I, the man Gongenzaka, accept this challenge! So bring it, Ren!"_

**_DUEL!_**

* * *

"Ren?" Ruri asked as Ren was snapped out of his thoughts. "You okay? You spaced out for a second."

"Yeah im fine. Just… a few memories from my childhood." Ren smiled.

Ruri looked at the way he smiled and counldnt help but find it so warm. _Ugh dammit, Ren, you're killing me over here with how cute you are right now. _She thought.

"Its a bit late for dinner, so i thought we could eat a few popcorn and watch something on Netflix." Ruri said, handing the remote.

"Sure." He said before grabbing the remote.

* * *

As Ren slowly opened his eyes, he winced at how bright it was and squinted them until they were used to change in light. _What time is it? _Ren thought. As he moved his head a bit towards one of the windows, it looked like it was already morning. _We must have fallen asleep. _He looked around the room. _Where is Ruri? _As he began to move, he noticed that he couldn't.

_What the? _He thought as he looked down and his eyes widened. Ruri was on top of him, her head on his chest with her arms around him. _Crap! _He thought as he watches where his hands was, each one on Ruri buttcheeks. And whats worse was that they were in her gym shorts, which means he was touching her actual skin. _How did we even get in this position!? _He thought. _Okay, calm down, SLOWLY remove your hands. _He began moving his arms very slowly. _But damn, for someone who's been to war, her skin is very smooth. _Instead of taking his hands off, he began circling around them. _Dammit, focus! _He unconsciously clenched his fists, which unfortunately made him squeeze her cheeks.

Ruri moaned as Ren began to sweat nervously. _Dammit, that noise was pretty hot. But she's still sleeping, so if i just slowly remove my hands. _He thought when suddendly, began to move her hips. Unfortunately, Ruri was grinding the one spot where Ren was the weakest. _Damn this is just torture! _

Luckily, Ren was saved by the bell… literally because his Duel Disk started ringing. As he felt Ruri stirred awake, he closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Ruri grabbed the Duel Disk and answered the call, not even checking who it was, but it was obviously Reiji. "You better have a good reason to call us, Akaba Reiji. I was having a really nice nap." She said.

Ren eyebrow twitch. _Yeah, with you on top of me! _He thought.

Ruri sighed. "All right, fine. We'll be there in an hour." She said, hanging up. "Damn cockblocking…"

Ruri got off of Ren and he could feel her staring. "Damn, if only i could wake him up the way i want to." She said as she poked at his erect member.

_Please don't. _Ren thought, pleading.

"Ren, wake up. Akaba Reiji wants to see us." She said, gently shaking him awake.

Ren pretended to wake up. "Hmmm?" He groaned. "What for?"

"I don't know. Lets go eat and find out." She said as she walked towards the kitchen and Ren could swore she was teasing him with her hips.

* * *

Nakajima walked towards the office, about to give a reporto n yesterday attack. He was about to open the door when he stopped. _I feel like i need to walk away. _He thought.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!?"

_Yep, i should **definitely **walk away. _Nakajima thought.

* * *

"As i said before, i want you to go to You Show Duel School." Reiji explained.

"Give me one fucking reason i should go there!" Ren snapped at Reiji, frowning.

"Last night, one of LDS students, Sawatari Shingo, was attacked. He claimed that the attacker was Sakaki Yuya." He explained. "There were 5 witnesses: other three LDS students, Hiiragi Yuzu and you."

Ren groaned. "That wasn't Yuya. Not only is he incapable of hurting a fly, much less a person, the other guy looked completely different." He explained. "Clothes, hair, voice, Deck, Duel Disk. The only thing they shared was the same face."

This time Ruri groaned as well. "Don't tell me that was when you met Yuto." She said rubbing her temples.

"Yuto?" Reiji repeated, confused.

"He is from the Xyz Dimension, like i am. He is a former teammate of the Resistance i was part of." She said. "Also my ex and such a big piece of shit."

"Hmmm, it seems we have a lot to talk about. But that can be discussed on a later date. The reason why i am asking you this is because my mother has returned and-"

Ren groaned. "Oh, not that bitch…" He said.

Reiji sighed. "Ren, i know how you feel about her, but she is still my mother." He said.

"Yeah, and she also thinks she is on top of the world just because of her money and school." He said.

Reiji knew there was no arguing with Ren when it was about his mother, so he continued. "As i was saying, my mother has returned from her travels overseas. She found out about Pendulum Summoning and wishes to acquire it."

"And she is using the incident as an excuse to buy You Show Duel School in exchange for the charges against Yuya to drop." Ren added. "But of course, knowing how those guys work, they will most likely decide this with a Duel."

Reiji nodded. "That is correct. Mother went with the top duelists from each course: Xyz, Synchro and Fusion." He explained.

"Okay, but why do you want Ren to go?" Ruri asked. She was also confused on Ren relationship with You Show Duel School. It seems like he knows them, but it might not be a good one considering his reaction on going there.

"If You Show wins, Mother is most likely to drop the charges. Even she keeps her word. If You Show loses, then thats the end of that and You Show will belong to LDS. But in case of a tie…"

"…then your precious Mother will most likely want a tie breaker." Ren finished. "I understand the reasoning, but you still haven't given a reason as to why i should even consider going there."

"Well i could always go there and challenge Sakaki Yuya and i believe you and i know who would be the victor in that duel and what would happened with You Show." Reiji said. He wasn't boasting or acting smug, he was stating a fact that Ren very well knew to be true. "But if you go and you win, you get to decide the fate of You Show."

"What do you mean?" Ren asked.

"If you win, you can decide what happens to You Show Duel School. Be a part of LDS, be left alone." Reiji explained. "The choice is yours."

Ren narrowed his eyes. "What is your objective, Reiji? From my point of view, its almost as if you are purposefully giving your opponent a chance to win." He said.

"I am merely protecting the school that your father, Sakaki Yusho, worked so hard to build." Reiji said.

Ruri gasped. _Thats why Ren's name was so familiar! He is Yusho-sensei son! But if he is son… _She thought while looking at Ren. _Why does he duel completely different than his teachings?_

Ren continued looking at Reiji, expecting him to break under his gaze. Unfortunately, Reiji is the type of guy that doesn't get nervous easily. "Theres more isn't there?" He asked as Reiji stayed silently. Ren scoffed. "Fine. Its better than letting that bitch win." He walked away, leaving the room.

Ruri was about to follow suit when Reiji called out to her. "Ruri." He said, getting her attention. "Today somethings will be said and ill know you have questions. I tis not my place to tell you those answers, only Ren can. Whatever happens, i ask you not as your partner in war, but as Ren friend… stay with him."

Ruri widened her eyes at Reiji soft tone. She didn't know much about him, but this seems something rare to see. "I don't know why, but i feel a connection to Ren. Like i met him before… No matter what happens, ill be by his side. Just make sure you're not in front of me because i won't hold back if you hurt him." She said, before leaving as well.

When Ruri left, Reiji took his glasses and massaged his nose with his index and thumb. "I hope i'll also be by his side after this…" He said.

* * *

They took a limo to You Show and the ride there was met with silence. Ren wore his trademark sunglasses and Ruri was wearing sunglasses as well as her hoodie up, disguising her. Speaking of Ruri, she decided to try and ask something that she hopes Ren will at least tell her.

"Ren, can i ask you something?" Ruri asked.

"What is it?" He said, still looking at the window.

"Is your father Sakaki Yusho?" She asked.

Ren turned around and looked at her with raised eyebrows and what she can assume, wide eyes. "You know my old man?" He asked.

"Yeah. He taught me and some of my friends Entertainment Duel." She said. "He was a really good duelist. He taughts a loto f interesting things we never thought of. Unfortunately, when Academia attacked, he-"

"-he disappeared without saying anything?" Ren finished for her.

"Y-Yeah. How did you know?" She asked.

"Because he always disappears when we need him the most. He disappeared on the night of a duel with Strong Ishijima. People called him a coward and soon we became the laughing stock of the whole city. My mom doesn't leave the home a lot and people usually don't recognize her. My brother only got a few teasings and whenever someone thought of getting physical, either me or his friends stepped in. I on the other hand, didn't get so lucky…" He gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist as he shook in anger.

Ruri placed a hand on his clenched fist. "You ran away, didn't you? And you don't want to face them because you're afraid of what they might think." She said.

"That is one of the reasons." Ren said. Ruri knew there was something more, but she didn't press it. She was already lucky enough Ren shared a bit from his past.

"We're here." Ren said as the limo stopped. They both got out and looked at the school. If Ruri wasn't used to seeing destroyed buildings every day for two years, she would have honestly be more surprised at the sorry condition the building was in. She also wanted to punch the guy that design this since she can see a few stupid mistakes that even someone without any experience in architecture can tell they are very dangerous.

Meanwhile Ren just sighed. _The place hasn't changed a bit. _He thought. "Lets go" He said as he walked through the main entrance. They arrived just as everyone watched as the two duelist getting ready.

* * *

The first duel was between Yuya and Hokuto, the top duelist in the XYZ course. Just five seconds of knowing the guy and Ren already knew he was more bark and less bite. He almost wanted to choke Shuzo for choosing a field that Hokuto knew like the back of his hand. _His name translated into Big Dipper, for fuck sake! _

**"I am going to skin that bastard."** Ruri signed to him. They were very close so they couldn't exactly speak.

Hokuto was the perfect embodiment of what he hates in LDS. Don't missunderstand, he still respects some duelists like Reiji, even after their little confrontation, but there were so many duelists that think that just because they belong in LDS, they are automatically elite. _These guys wouldn't last a day in that place…_ While Hokuto did have some sort of skill with the Constellar monsters, he was disgusted at the way he uses them: timing the activation of his monsters effect to make Yuya slip and possibly injure himself. Even though he has seen this move plenty of times from criminals and scum of the earth, its still annoying and a cowards way to win, no matter how effective. Add that to the fact that he threw a tantrum like a child because his LP was decreased, the guy should be considered lucky he is dueling Yuya and not of Yuya, by using the fact that Xyz monsters don't have levels to his advantage, managed to win. Ren was a bit impressed at his little brother strategy. _Could win without the clown show though… _He thought with disdain.

**"Easy there. I think the guy was humiliated enough."** Ren signed back. _Thank god i know sign language._

"**Fine**." Ruri signed, smirking. **"Its quite hilarious that he considers himself an elite when i have seen better duels at the playground."**

They turned back towards the second duel, which was between Masumi, the top student of the Fusion Course, and Yuzu. Ren noticed that Ruri flinched or narrowed her eyes slightly when she Fusion Summoned. **"You okay?"** He signaled.

Ruri nodded. **"Yeah. You see someone you hate using that method millions of times, it becomes natural to be a little angry everytime its used. But unlike some people i know, i don't jump towards anything that says the word Fusion. But im more confused as to why me an her have the same face."**

**"Perhaps its a coincidence?"** Ren suggested.

**"Maybe."** She shrugged, but she was unsure if such a thing was possible. _Especially considering that counting this Yuya guy, there are now three boys that look the same and are from different dimensions. There's gotta be a connection of some sorts…_

Yuzu lost, but Ren couldn't help but frown at what Yuzu did.** "Shes not focused."** He muttered.

**"Yeah. Do you think it has to do with yesterday?"** She asked.

**"She saw a friend she hasn't seen for years and someone with the same face as her childhood friend, who mysteriously disappeared. Yeah, i would be confused as well."** He said, before he looked away at the scene before him.

Ruri followed his gaze and saw Yuzu leaning towards Yuya in a bit of a affectionate way. _Oh they are probably a couple. _She thought before looking at Ren. _And i bet someone doesn't like that. _

The third duel was Yaiba, the top duelist of the Synchro Course. Ren widened his eyes at his opponent. _Gongenzaka!? Why is he dueling for You Show? And damn the guy got big over the years! _He thought.

**"Wow, that Gongenzaka dueling is very interesting."** Ruri said as the duel progressed.

**"Yep."** Ren nodded. "Out of everyone i know, he is probably the only one i would recommend for our fight against Academia."

**"Really?"** Ruri signed, shocked.

**"Yeah, but while he might be good, i think he should learn a Summoning method. That might help him become an even better duelist."**

The duel, unfortunately ended in a tie. Ren looked at Ruri. **"Wait here." **He signaled as she nodded. He sighed. _Welp, looks like its time for me to make myself known. _He thought as he took his harmonica out.

* * *

"Principal Akaba…" Shuzo said through the intercom. "You bet that if you won this three-on-three contest, you would obtain our duel school. But the result is a draw. Please retire for today."

"What are you talking about? This Duel is about settling a score. I shall not retreat!" Akaba Himika said.

"But the duel did result in a draw."

"Then we enter overtime!" Himika stated. "The Duelists with one Victory will now compete. Is that all right?"

"You just came up with that!"

Yuya walked with his goggles on, his expression unreadable.

"Yuya…" Yuzu said worried.

"It seems you are ready for a fight. Then we shall also…" Himika started, before they were interrupted by the sound of a harmonica.

**Insert Kiryu Harmonica theme.**

Everyone looked around as the sounds of harmonica filled the hallway.

"This song…" Gongenzaka said, surprised.

"It can't be…" Yuzu said, surprised as well but more because he is here. _I thought he said he didn't want anything to do with us…_

Finally, everyone managed to find the source of the music as they turned their heads towards the entrance as Ren finally made himself known, the harmonica in his mouth.

"Nii-san…" Yuya breathed out.

Ren stopped playing and looked at everyone with a cold gaze. "The one that will duel Yuya… is me!" He declared as he narrowed his eyes.

* * *

**Hopefully it will be worth the wait! See you in the next chapter whenever i feel like updating or the next story if i ever feel like posting a new one.**


End file.
